The Quirks That We're Gifted
by childofkonohana1
Summary: Just like any other story, evil threatened mankind for a long while. Unaware that it was temporary, heroes were able to defeat that evil with their quirks and seal the power away. The heroes also sealed their own powers away, thinking that they weren't needed anymore. They were wrong, a young man now the current wielder of All for One. His current mission, take from everyone.
1. Chapter 1

"We aren't going to find anything," Iida huffs as he climbed through the large tree roots, joining his two friends inside.

"Deku just did," Uraraka chimes, Midoriya tilting his head at the symbol he found. It was a curly capital 'a' carved into the rock, other curl designs around it. How long had this been down here? Who carved this?

"What is it," Iida asks curiously, Uraraka's eyes beginning to sparkle with curiosity.

"I don't know. It's some kind of," Midoriya lifts his fingers to the carved letter 'a', "symbol. Maybe a message?"

His index slowly moves with the 'a', grunting as he feels a cut-like sensation on his finger.

"What?"

"I cut my finger on the carving," Midoriya huffs, moving his hand back. Some of his blood got on the stone, the capital 'a' starting to glow a teal-ish color. The glowing color spreads to the rest of the carved designs, the rock wall glowing. Uraraka stares in awe, Iida in shock and Midoriya in fear. He wondered if the wall started to glow because he touched the symbol, was he not supposed to?

The glowing teal flows from in the carvings to the front of the wall, swirling into a sphere of teal light.

"What on earth are we witnessing," Iida asks, a bit speechless.

"I honestly have no idea," Uraraka says, too busy watching the light to say anything else. The sphere breaks into one thick stream of teal. It slowly flows towards Midoriya, Iida and Uraraka watching. They wanted to move, fearing for what the stream would do to their friend, but they couldn't. Something was preventing all three of them from moving.

Midoriya's eyes widen as his pupils shrink the stream entering his body through his pores. He can feel it coursing through him, filling him with something new. Something powerful.

His body begins to tingle all over, teal lighting bolts zipping around his body as his skin begins to glow. Red, vein-like, lines cross each other on his body as the power continues to move through him.

* * *

Midoriya gasps as he sits up, his body slick with cold sweat. His curtains are cracked, a small ray of light getting in through the glass window. What was that dream? It felt so real.

He looks to his arm, inspecting it before looking to the rest of his body parts. He even checked his manhood.

Everything looked fine, but something felt different. His body kind of aches, like, it could fall apart if he moved the wrong way.

Midoriya rakes his fingers through his curls before scratching his scalp, throwing the blankets off as he gets out of bed. He shares a house with Iida and Uraraka, the three graduated from high school two years ago. They plan days on which they go out and explore the woods behind their neighborhood. A rumor that goes around is, certain people, go in and don't come out the same. They come out changed, enhanced.

"Deku," Uraraka's voice calls from downstairs, "when you're done in your room, come downstairs! Iida and I want to talk to you!"

"Okay," Midoriya shouts back, finishing changing clothes before leaving his room.

"What do you two want to talk about," he asks as he walks down the steps. Uraraka looks at him, "Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

Midoriya thinks for a moment, "Not...that I recall, no."

Uraraka looks to Iida as he pushes his glasses up his nose, "You don't remember anything?"

The shorter shakes his head.

"Well," Uraraka looks back at her friend, "we went exploring the woods the other day and you found something under some large tree roots."

Midoriya's eyes widen, "I thought that was a dream."

"Look to your finger," Iida suggests, Midoriya doing as his friend said. He speechless as he sees a band-aid. He completely passed that by when he was inspecting his body earlier.

"I-I don't understand."

"You passed out after you stopped glowing, we brought you back home to rest. Deku, you've been asleep for half the day," Uraraka explains, Iida nodding.

"All of that...I thought I dreamt it up. I thought it was some kind of nightmare."

"No," Iida sighs, "it all happened yesterday. Do you feel different?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

Midoriya thinks then notices the jar of pickles on the kitchen counter. He always had Iida open it for him because he never could.

He walks towards it then picks it up, opening it with ease.

"I couldn't open this thing without help."

Uraraka blinks, "Is there anything else?"

Midoriya nods, "I feel like my body's going to explode, like, it isn't where it needs to be to contain this power."

"You could start lifting weights with me again," Iida grins, "always happy to have someone accompany me to the gym."

Midoriya gives him a weak smile, "Yeah."

"Anything else off about yourself, Deku?"

"I...have a new found energy. I feel like I could do anything."

"You do have this spark in your eyes," Uraraka waves her hand as she speaks, "it's like they've come to life with a new light. Deku, this could be the thing you need!"

"Could it?"

"You've been very depressed for a while," Iida crosses his arms, "don't think we didn't notice because we did."

"Deku," Uraraka takes his hands in her's, "this could make you grin again, this could be your calling! You can't think of this negatively."

"But what if this is negative?"

"You never know until you've tested it out. Ah," she looks to her taller friend, "aren't you going to the gym today?"

"Yes, Midoriya, you should come too!"

"I-I guess."

"Splendid! I'll go prep the car while you change into something you can work out in!"

He jogs off to the front door, Midoriya gently taking his hands from Uraraka before walking back to his room.

* * *

"Now to the left," Iida shouts as he shifts his body, stretching to the left. Midoriya does the same, looking at the area around him. It's been a long while since he's been here, there's a lot of new faces and some old. While walking in, people that recognized him greeted him happily.

"Down the middle," Iida calls, the two changing position. Midoriya looks around the gym nervously, his eyes catching the weights. He wouldn't be able to lift any of those like he used to, it would be a long while before then. He could start the workout by running the indoor track with Iida, it would be a challenge to keep up with the taller, but something he could progress in.

He blinks slowly as he watches someone use the bench press, another person spotting him. The spotter has wild purple hair while the lifter has spiky blonde hair. The lifter looked familiar to Midoriya, but he looks away when Iida started to speak.

"We'll start with a walk," the taller explains as they move to the starting line, "then we'll jog then run then sprint. You don't have to sprint if you don't want to."

"I'll attempt to," Midoriya says with a nervous smile, Iida shaking his hands a bit. The two start a nice walk, the next lap will be the jog. Midoriya feels eyes on him, occasionally looking to the weights area of the gym. Those two are the ones looking at him. Should he tell Iida? Should he confront them?

"Alright, now, we run!"

The shorter groans, almost out of breath. God, it's been a long while since he did this. His body's going to ache tomorrow.

* * *

"A wonderful work-out," Iida cheers as Midoriya lays still on the floor. This was it, this is how he dies.

"We should move to the pull-up bars next, arm muscles are just as important as the legs. Along with running, we should do some squats and high knees."

Midoriya groans then looks to the weights, the two young men from earlier gone. He quickly gets up, looking frantically around the gym. They're nowhere, when did they leave?

"Come, Midoriya, to the bars!"

The shorter slowly nods, looking one last time before hurrying to join Iida's side. Outside the gym is where the two young men are, walking down the street.

"Of all the fucking people in this God damn city, One for All had to pick Deku!"

"You sound disappointed," the taller man muses, "don't you miss your childhood friend?"

"Miss? That bastard was just some brat riding on my coattail. He was nothing without me."

"If you mean bullying him to believe he was nothing without you. You did say you picked with him while in junior high."

"Fucking, whatever. When are we going to tell him?"

"After he gets a little beefy. One for All isn't something his body can handle as it is now."

The shorter man nods, the two continuing to walk down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

"My everything," Midoriya groans as he slowly eases into the bath water, sighing happily as he lays back. He lets his body slide deeper into the water, stopping when it was just below his nostrils. He stares at the warm water blankly as his mind starts to wonder. He found himself thinking of the two guys at the gym, would they be there again? Would they continue to stare at him? Why were they staring at him?

Midoriya huffs then go underwater, not wanting to think about the situation anymore.

* * *

"Now, we run!"

Midoriya groans, trying his best to keep up with Iida as they picked up their pace. Over these past few weeks, keeping up with Iida was getting easier, but still a difficult task. Last week, the two started to lift weights together.

"Are you ready to attempt a sprint?"

The shorter groans again, Iida taking that as a yes. The two dash to the finish line, Midoriya slowly falling behind. He pants as he comes to a full stop, hunching over as Iida makes it to the finish line.

"There isn't any air down there," someone says, Midoriya huffing as he looks up. It's the guy with the purple hair.

"But, by all means, keep bending over. I'm getting a pretty good view of your ass."

Midoriya blushes then sit up straight, putting his hands on top his head to help get more air in his body.

"I think you still have a ways to go before you could keep up with your friend over there, but you're getting there. You aren't as skinny as you were before."

The shorter blinks then flexes, a small lump there. He then lifts his shirt then himself on the balls of his feet. The guy's right, he hasn't seen these muscles in a long while.

"See," the young man smirks, "a few more days here and you'll be where you need to be."

"Thanks, um, who are you? I've," he lowers himself, "seen you here before, but never got the chance to ask your name."

"Shinsou Hitoshi. My buddy over there is Bakugou Katsuki," he explains as he points his thumb behind him.

"I had a...friend, shall I say, with that name. I'm Midoriya Izuku."

"Izuku? I'm going to call you Izukun."

The shorter blushes, "I-if that's what you want, sure."

"Alright then," Shinsou lowers the upper half of his body, "Izukun," he coos, looking into Midoriya's eyes.

"Cut the flirting bullshit," Bakugou shouts from the other side of the gym, "get your ass over here and spot me!"

Shinsou huffs then turn as he sits up, "We'll be seeing each other very often, Izukun."

"O-okay."

"Midoriya! You've made a friend," Iida asks as he jogs to the shorter's side.

"I think," he tilts his head, "I don't know."

"Well, let's go stretch some more."

* * *

"Oh~ Deku got a crush," Uraraka muses, Midoriya covering his face.

"It isn't like that! He was flirting with me!"

"Deku got a crush," she continues to sing, doing a little dance. Iida volunteered to go out and get groceries, leaving the house to the two of them.

"Uraraka!"

"What? I'm only teasing," she sits down, "Anyway, guys flirt. It isn't anything you should fuss over. If a man sees something cute, he goes after it."

"I don't do that."

"That's because you're a different kind of man. Anyway, how does your body feel?"

"It's not as sore as when I first started," Midoriya looks to his hand, "my body doesn't feel like it could burst at any minute, though, I do feel tingly all over. I think if keep working out then the sensation will go away."

"You could use my weight room if you want," Uraraka grins, "I've got a bike and some yoga mats in there too and you could come with me to my yoga classes!"

"Thanks. I think I might do that."

* * *

Over the next few days, Midoriya worked. While with Iida at the gym, he tried to match Iida fast pace while, at home, he'd move at his own speed. Uraraka letting him use her workout room helped move things along quickly. The yoga helped him relax his mind and body, Uraraka informing him that they're going to move on to flexible things soon.

"Now, the sprint!

As Iida takes off, Midoriya does too. The two are side by side, the finish line in their sights. Small teal lightning bolts start to bounce around Midoriya, his skin lightly glowing. The only people that noticed this was Shinsou and Bakugou.

Though he was able to keep up, Iida was the one who crossed the finish line first.

"You've certainly grown," Iida pants as he tosses Midoriya a bottle of water, "I had to use my full speed to beat you."

"I still lost," Midoriya complains before drinking some water.

"Look at you, I almost didn't recognize you from behind," there's a pause, "almost."

Midoriya huffs, "Shinsou, please stop staring at my butt."

"Someone's been doing squats. Anyway, Izukun, would you like to accompany me and Bakugou somewhere?"

"Where?"

"You'll see."

Midoriya looks at the taller skeptically. Though he knew his name, he didn't really know who he is. Could he trust him?

"Okay," the shorter says with caution, "I'll meet up with you at the front of the gym."

"We'll be waiting," Shinsou says with a wink, walking away.

"Come, Midoriya, we have dumbbells to lift!"

* * *

Suddenly, to Midoriya, the front doors to the gym were bigger than they normally were. Why was he so nervous? Shinsou seemed like a nice guy. There shouldn't be anything to worry about.

He nods confidently then opens the door, looking around until he sees Shinsou and Bakugou.

"Follow us, the place isn't that far from here."

It was Bakugou who moves first, Shinsou waiting until Midoriya was at his side before walking.

"You can't tell me anything about this place?"

"Not a thing, too many people around."

This only made the shorter worry more. That must mean they're taking him someplace private, but for what? To rape him? Murder him? Beat him up and take things of value?

"Don't look so nervous," Shinsou moves an arm around the shorter's waist, "Just know we aren't taking you anywhere bad, in fact, there are other people there in our situation."

"Situation?"

"Shut the fuck up, Shinsou. You talk to God damn much."

The two look to Bakugou in front him, he glaring at Midoriya. A hateful, jealous glare. Why was he staring at him like that? What did he do to anger him?

Bakugou closes his eyes then continues to walk, Shinsou grinning.

"Someone's pissed."


	3. Chapter 3

"Here it is," Shinsou states as Bakugou walks into the small bar, Midoriya slowly blinking. He's heard of this place, it's good for people that want to savor their alcohol and not drink their worries away. Even though the building's small, it doesn't stop people with money from coming here.

Shinsou holds the door open, "Come on in, Izukun."

The shorter inhales then walks towards the taller then through the glass door, the taller right behind him. The first thing he noticed was the bartender. He was tall with blonde hair and cartoonish blue eyes. He was more muscular than Midoriya and looks stronger too.

"Oi," Bakugou nods his head, "get over here."

"M-me," Midoriya asks nervously.

"Who the fuck else," Bakugou rolls his eyes, "Mirio, this is the guy with One for All."

"Midoriya Izuku," the shorter say nervously with a polite smile.

"Toogata Mirio," the older grins, "It's interesting that One for All chose you. Never the less, I'm glad it did! Better than it being in the hands of someone evil."

"Ah-ha," Midoriya laughs nervously, Toogata patting his shoulder. He stops then looks to Bakugou, "The others aren't here yet," he looks to Shinsou, "until then, I'll show him around!"

"I'll show him around," Shinsou says as he moves his arms around Midoriya's waist, the shorter confused. The older shrugs, "Okay."

Shinsou grins then move his arms from around Midoriya's waist, gripping his hand before hurrying off.

Midoriya wasn't sure if he was comfortable with Shinsou's touching. He didn't mind shoulder pats or anything like that, but wrapping his around the shorter's waist like the two were a couple was a bit out of hand. He knew the guy flirted with him, but he doubted lover's touching was included in it.

So far, Midoriya's seen the inn part of the wine bar. It was a hallway with different kinds of bedrooms, all vacant of their current owners. Shinsou then showed him the wine cellar and where the shorter could stay if he needed some time to himself.

"And this is where we discuss All for One."

"All for One?"

Shinsou sighs as he moves his arm from around Midoriya's waist, "Yeah. Before you found One for All, someone else tried to get it. When the quirk rejected him, he moved on to the next best thing, a quirk that takes. All for One."

"You keep saying quirk," Midoriya looks up at him, "why?"

"That what the ones that had these powers before us call them. Don't ask me why they did, these powers have been around for generations."

"Is the creator of my quirk still around?"

"I wouldn't know, maybe Mirio does if you ask."

The shorter nods, looking back in the circular room. It was filled with old and new papers, some from the news and others from personal journals. Midoriya didn't have to think long to figure out that all these papers were about All for One and its current vessel. He wonders what that person's like, what the old One for All wielder was like.

"Come on," Shinsou takes Midoriya's hand in his, "the others should be here by now."

The shorter nods then allow the taller to lead him back to the bar, a few people sitting in front Toogata as he grins. He notices the two walk in from the corner of his eyes, "Guys," he lifts his arm, "this is the newest member of our group!"

They all look the shorter, who fought the urge to hide behind Shinsou. He didn't like getting stared at like they were judging him, it made him feel uneasy.

It was a girl with long baby blue hair who got up first, walking towards the shorter. She puts her hands on her hips then grins, "He's so short," she coos, "and adorable! Are you sure this is the guy with One for All?"

"I don't mean to be rude," another young woman speaks, "but I imagined the new One for All wielder being taller and manlier."

"Trust me, ponytail, when I say I was just as disa-fucking-pointed as you are."

She blushes, "I-I'm not disappointed! Just...shocked."

Midoriya's blushing too, not used to this kind of attention. The young woman that called him adorable grabs his hands, "I'm Hadou Nejire and that girl over there is Yaoyorozu Momo. The girl sitting next to her is Asui Tsuyu."

"Just call me Tsu," she chimes stand up then walking towards him, "nice to meet you. Ah," she moves her index finger an inch from her lips, "are you Shinsou's lover?"

"No," Midoriya looks to his waist, moving out of Shinsou's arm. Asui blinks, "Shinsou doesn't flirt with just anyone, keep that in mind."

Before Midoriya could respond, the door to the bar opens. Walking through it is a tall young man, with his hair two tones. He also has a scar over one eye.

With him is another young man with a mask-like thing over his eyes, his teeth sharp.

"Ah," Toogata points in their direction, "Midoriya, these two are Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Todoroki Shouto. You two, Midoriya Izuku."

Midoriya moves from Shinsou's side towards the taller two, holding his hand out towards Todoroki.

"Nice to meet you," he says politely with a soft smile. Todoroki blushes softly, "Same here," he says quietly, shaking hands with the shorter. Midoriya shakes hands with Tetsutetsu, hiding the fact that the stronger was squeezing his hand a bit too tightly.

"You must be a real man behind that baby face," Tetsu comments, "you and I should hang out sometime! I could call up Kirishima and we could have a man off!"

"I-I'm fine," Midoriya says quietly, Tetsu not hearing him.

"No luck," Todoroki says as he walks towards the bar, sitting down. Toogata grunts, "Of course," he smirks nervously, "he's smart and quick on his feet."

"Who," Midoriya asks as his sits down, Shinsou joining him. Toogata hands Shinsou a wine bottle, "Akatani Mikumo, he goes by Yamikumo though."

"That, motherfucker, has a clone of me," Bakugou states angrily, "he's annoying as hell, always smiling and happy. Who the fuck can be happy all the Goddamn time?!"

Midoriya was going to say himself, but he knew that was a lie. After graduating from high school, he wasn't able to be happy for a long while. He had to fake it so his friends wouldn't worry, but they found out anyway.

"Anyway," Shinsou swirls the wine in his bottle, "we've got another place like this in the neighboring town, they've been keeping an eye out for us there."

"My fiance's in charge there," Toogata state.

"Congratulations," Midoriya says happily.

"Thanks, but there won't be any congratulating if we can't catch Yamikumo. He's been taking quirks from people."

"Not only that, he's been going around and draining the tombs of the quirks still sealed," Hadou adds, "it's a pain, but one we have to stop."

"Have you guys crossed path with him before," Midoriya asks, looking to Bakugou and Tetsutetsu. Their expressions changed after he asked the question.

Toogata sighs, "Bakugou and Tetsu have, one of our very own lost their quirk."

"My bastard clone beat him down then his 'master' sucked Kirishima dry," Bakugou growls, "I'm going to kill them."

Kirishima? Tetsu mentioned a Kirishima when he was talking about a man off. How close was Bakugou to this guy?

"It was my fault," Tetsu grips the glass in his hands, his skin now iron.

"We weren't supposed to fight him, but I was the one hyping us up. Bakugou came last minute, but even then we could escape. It should've been me."

Bakugou slams his fist into the bar table then stands up as the stool falls over, walking out the building. Midoriya pushes his lips together. The atmosphere went from friendly to grieving really quick. Whoever this Yamikumo guy is, he needs to be stopped. If that means Midoriya has to start learning his quirk, he will. Not to help get vengeance, for justice.


	4. Chapter 4

Midoriya and Shinsou slowly blink, looking at the thin paper in the taller's hands. Midoriya found this in his mailbox before heading to the bar, Shinsou the first person he showed it to.

Something about what Asui said stuck with him, the thing about Shinsou being flirty with him.

"What're you two looking at," Todoroki asks as he moves between then two, Shinsou holding back a growl.

"This was in my mailbox this afternoon," the shorter of the three huffs, "I don't know who left it."

"Sorry to change the subject, but I was about to head to the gym. Do you want to come too? We could do a quick spar."

Midoriya looks to Shinsou, who looked annoyed and hateful.

"Okay," he says as a question, looking back to Todoroki. The taller smiles softly, "You ready to go now or do I need to wait?"

"Give me a minute."

He nods then walk out the building, Midoriya stepping closer to Shinsou.

"Do you mind helping me find out who's number this is? I could really use the help."

Shinsou smirks, "Sure, but I expect a date in return."

"A da-date?"

"Yeah. Still, want my help?"

Midoriya blushes as he pushes his lips together, slowly nodding his head. Shinsou's smirk grows to a grin, "Sweet. Ah, better not keep Todoroki waiting."

"Y-yeah," the shorter turns to the door, "s-see you later."

* * *

Midoriya bends forward, his palms touching the ground. As mentioned before, he would go with Uraraka to her yoga class. It was really calming and he even got a bit flexible. The most he's ever done was a split, due to a stretching accident.

He blinks then looks at Todoroki, "What?"

"Don't bend over like that."

"I was only stretching," Midoriya mumbles as he sits up straight. Todoroki sighs, "How well do you know your quirk?"

"Not that well, I haven't really had the chance to use it."

The taller nods then activate his own powers, ice around his left foot and his right shoulder outlined in large flames. He's also shirtless.

"R-right off the bat," Midoriya blushes, putting his fists up.

"When you're fighting Yamikumo and his Bakugou clone, he won't give you time to get your bearings. He'll attack as soon as he sees you," the taller then thrusts his left arm in the air, flames raging towards the shorter. Midoriya's eyes widened. How was he supposed to activate his quirk? Was it something like a feeling in his gut or did he have to bite something?

Midoriya jumps to the side, dodging the flames as they crash into the wall.

"How am I supposed to activate my powers like this," he mumbles, "I don't know how. Jesus, I shouldn't have found that rock! M-maybe if I don't think about it and relax my body a bit? No, did I ever activate it before? I think I did with Iida, but did it work then?"

"Uh...Midoriya?"

The flames on Todoroki's shoulder goes down, concerned for the shorter. Why was he murmuring like that? What is he murmuring about?

Thinking it was a distraction, his shoulder flames growing. This time, Todoroki attacks with his right side.

"Don't think about it too much," a ghostly voice echoes in Midoriya's head, he soon felt a hand on his forearm.

"Who are-."

"Listen to me," the woman's voice echoes, "stand proud."

Midoriya doesn't question her, standing proud.

"Stare your opponent down."

He does.

"Look to his attack."

He does.

"Raise your fist, clench your butt cheeks and shout as loud as you can 'smash'."

As soon as he couldn't feel the hand anymore, Midoriya took a stomp forward. He raises his fist and clenches his ass cheeks, his skin beginning to glow as teal lighting bolts radiate off and around him. He the red vein marking appear as he grunts, "Smash," he shouts as he thrusts his fist forward, the tip of his middle knuckle touching the ice wall. Soon, the ice breaks and gets blowback along with Todoroki. What was this power? Where did it all come from?

As soon as the wind stops and everything's calm, Midoriya falls on his knees while using his good hand to grip his arm. He grunts in pain as he hunches over, tears in the corner of his eyes. This hurt worse than anything he's ever felt before.

"What the hell happened," Todoroki asks, inspecting Midoriya's arm.

"I-I don't know," he struggles to say, "all I did was a punch."

"We've got to get you to a healer."

"A hospital?"

"A hospital can't fix what you did to your arm. The person I'm taking you to will."

* * *

"Jesus, Todoroki, what the fuck did you do to his arm?"

"I didn't do it!"

"Could you please fix it," Midoriya shouts through the pain. The young man huffs, "Alright. This is going to make me and you a little sleepy."

He licks the palm of his hand before touching Midoriya's arm, it healing as soon as he moves his hand back.

"Thank you, Shuuzenji," Todoroki sighs.

"The only time I get guests is when someone's badly injured," the shorter huffs, looking to Midoriya. He couldn't believe it, he's found a male that's shorter than him. His white hair is curly and short, his eyes a dark teal. He has a small bit of facial hair and looks as if he could fall asleep at any moment. He wears a medical needle around his neck and has a band-aid on his cheek.

"Thank you," Midoirya croaks, feeling tired.

"The name's Shuuzenji Iyasu by the way," he looks from Midoriya to Todoroki, "You, take him home to rest."

The taller nods then pick Midoriya up bridal style, "How's your grandmother doing?"

"Fine," Shuuzenji states, "I'm going to visit her this weekend."

The taller nods then leave the small house. Where to take Midoriya...he could take him back to the bar, but the gang would ask questions. He could take him home, but he didn't want to seem like a pervert.

He sighs, "To the bar it is."


	5. Chapter 5

Shinsou huffs out a sigh, "You and I both knew he didn't have a good grasp of his power. You should've done simple combat instead of using your quirks."

"I wanted to see how much he knew, I didn't think he'd use all of it."

Shinsou rolls his eyes, "I'm going to go check on him."

Todoroki steps forward, "I think I'll do that."

"You're the one that brought him here. Besides, don't you have to see your father today?"

"As if I'd go visit that bastard."

"You're both loud," Midoriya groans as he opens the door, in nothing but his boxers and an oversized t-shirt. Shinsou smirks, "That my shirt."

Midoriya blushes as Todoroki grunts, "This your room?"

"I moved him here when you stepped out, my room's more spacious than yours."

"L-look, the both of you," Midoriya steps between them, "I don't know why you're picking with one another, but please stop. Shinsou," he looks up at him, "after I change, I'm going to call the number."

"Alright."

"Todoroki," Midoriya looks at him, "thank you for getting my arm healed. Maybe we can fight again after I understand my quirk a bit more."

He nods, "I'll be back later. Don't push yourself."

Midoriya nods then watch Todoroki walk away, Shinsou glaring at him. He rolls his eyes then looks to Midoriya, "You don't have to change, I don't mind if you wear my clothes."

"I-I do. I just grabbed the first shirt I saw."

"Izukun, I'm fine with it. Come on, let's call the number."

Midoriya dials the number on the paper, using a flip phone Shinsou brought from the store. This a phone they could destroy in case the number was from someone dangerous.

Midoriya puts the phone on speaker then holds it between himself and the taller, waiting for someone to pick up. Soon someone does.

"Hello," Midoriya asks, trying to sound calm.

"If you called this number then you're the current wielder of One for All."

The two look at each other then back at the phone.

"My name is Yagi Toshinori. I'm the person who sealed the power you possess in the tomb. I live close by to your bar, in fact, I'm it's neighbor. Come to me for answers and I'll tell you everything I know. Everything you need to know."

The call ends, Midoriya looking to Shinsou.

"I'm going," he stands up, "now."

"Now," Shinsou asks, blushing as he watches Midoriya takes off his shirt. The shorter looks around then find the clothes he wore yesterday, putting them on. Shinsou watched, intrigued. He wanted to touch his skin, see if it was as soft as it looked. Then his eyes caught one of his hands, his blush going away. It's scarred a little and just from that one punch. He couldn't imagine how fucked up it would look if he did more than one punch.

Midoriya huffs, "I'll be going now."

"Be safe. I don't know if we can trust this Yagi guy."

* * *

This is the house. Midoriya knew he probably smelled a little bit and didn't get the chance to do his morning routine, but he needed answers. He needed to know what kind of powers coursed through his veins.

Before he could knock, the door opens on its own. His eyes widen, "Mom?!"

"Izuku," Inko gasps, shocked like her son. Soon, a tall and skinny man appears behind her. Inko looks up at him, "I-Izuku, meet Toshinori. Toshinori, my son, Izuku."

This is Yagi Toshinori? Midoriya kind of expected him to be beefier. He's as skinny as a stick.

"Nice to meet you," Yagi says, a bit nervous. Midoriya drops the many questions he wanted to ask as he looks at the elder, "One for All," he says, getting serious. Inko looks between the two males, confused as to why their expressions and the atmosphere changed.

"How ironic," the taller sighs, "please, come in. Ah," he kisses Inko's cheek, "I'll call you later."

She smiles happily then hugs her son before walking off.

"Are you dating my mom?"

"She was going to tell you! A-anyway, let me tell you about your quirk."

* * *

Midoriya's on the couch while Yagi's in a recliner in front.

"One for All," the elder looks up at the ceiling, "is a power that's been passed down for generations, getting stronger with each person it goes to. It was created from the quirk, All for One, who's in current pursuit of it."

"Yamikumo," Midoriya mumbles, Yagi noticing his hand.

"Did you try to use your quirk recently?"

"I...did. A friend wanted me to spar with him."

"Ah."

"I didn't know how to activate it, but a woman told me how."

"A woman?"

Midoriya nods, "She told me to raise my fists, clench my butt and yell the word smash at the top of my lungs. It worked too."

"How strange," Yagi leans back his chair, "it could've been a former One for All user, but there was only one woman...my mentor."

Midoriya notices the sadness in the elder's eyes at the mention of his mentor. Did she die? That would explain why she was a ghost. ((A/N: Yeah, no shit))

"There's more to your quirk than activating it. You have to learn to control it in small percentages before bursting into full power. Using full power will only damage your body."

"Can you teach me?"

The elder sighs, "I'll do my best, but I'm not as healthy as I used to be. At random, I spit up blood. I also don't have a single trace of One for All anymore."

"I-is there anyone else?"

"Yes, actually. In fact, I'll call him up and see if he'll train you a bit."

"Is he a One for All user?"

"No, but he helped my mentor train me. He'll be a handful at times, but his training really helps. Of course, he's not as young as he used to be."

Midoriya nods, "What can I do until you get in contact with him?"

"Try and activate your quirk at a small percentage, I'll say, five percent."

That's doesn't sound too bad, only thing is, how can he get the task done?

"A-alright."

Yagi smiles softly, "I'll try to get in contact with him as soon as possible, also, fill free to stop by and ask any questions you have."

"And training?"

"We can meet at the beach on Mondays, no one goes to the beach on Monday."

The younger nods.

* * *

"Yagi Toshinori," Toogata thinks for a moment, "I think I've heard that name before," he hands someone their drink, "can't quite remember though."

The bars filled with people, small conversations all around them. These people have no idea about the powers Toogata and Midoriya possess, the shorter would have to use his words carefully.

"He told me some really interesting information."

"Did you as him about how this all started," the taller hands someone else their drink, "It'll be nice to know the history behind all this."

"I...didn't, he asked me about the scars on my hand."

"Ah. Well, make sure you ask next time."

Midoriya nods then look to the bar door, Shinsou walking through it. His hair's down as he's got a thin white scarf resting on his shoulders. He's bruised and scratched too, a bit of dried blood on the corner of his mouth. His hair covers his eyes, Midoriya worrying.

"What happened," the shorter asks as he quickly approaches him.

"Training," he answers weakly, walking pass the shorter. His movements are slow and with a small limp, Midoriya worrying more.

"Shinsou trains with a man who hasn't sealed his quirk away yet," Tetsu explains as he touches Midoriya's shoulder, "he always comes here like that."

"Will he be okay?"

"Yeah," the taller pats his shoulder, "give him some time to relax and clean up and he'll be flirting with you in no time."

The shorter blushes, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes," Todoroki says before taking a sip of wine, a bit annoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Should Midoriya knock? He knows Tetsu said that Shinsou needed some time alone, but he wanted to be sure he's alright.

Midoriya inhales then exhales, his knuckles gently knocking against the door. It takes a moment before the door opens, Shinsou only in a towel.

Midoriya blushes as the taller smirks, "I-I'll come back la-! You're still bleeding."

Shinsou blinks then touch the corner of his mouth, "Seems like it," he sighs. The shorter blushes more, "I...I could patch it up for you."

Shinsou's flirting effected Midoriya and what Asui said only made it effect him more. Could it be that he's fallen for Shinsou? Maybe it's a small crush that'll fade...no time soon. Shinsou flirts with Midoriya any chance he gets.

"That would be nice, give me a second. I just got finished with a shower."

He nods then pushes his lips together as the door shuts. He moves his hands to his cheeks then over his face, trying to calm down. Midoriya barely knows him, he shouldn't be acting like this.

Behind the door, Shinsou's grinning from ear to ear. He wasn't expecting Midoriya to check up on him, but he's glad he did. He's also happy about how the shorter reacted to him being naked. Well, almost naked.

"Thank you," Shinsou says to the ceiling, letting the towel drop to get dressed.

* * *

Midoriya gently dabs the corner of Shinsou's mouth with disinfectant covered cotton ball, the taller wincing a little.

"Do..you want to talk about your training," Midoriya asks nervously, "and, um, what's your quirk?"

"My quirk is brainwashing," he answers once Midoriya finishes, not speaking of his training. It's not that he minds discussing it, he doesn't want to. Midoriya can sense that, "U-uh, how does your quirk work?"

"I ask a question and the person has to answer. If they don't, my quirk won't work."

"You could interrogate someone and get all the answers," Midoriya smiles softly, "Your powers are very useful."

"Not if I can't activate them."

"Still."

Shinsou huffs as Midoriya lets out a giggle. The taller looks to his lap, "As you might've heard, I train with this old guy that hasn't sealed his quirk away yet. His training's tough and it sometimes stresses me out."

He's talking about his training. Midoriya wasn't expecting this.

He continues to listen as Shinsou speaks, "I know he means well, but all he talks about are all the worse case scenarios that come with my powers. The more he talks about them, the more I think they'll come true. I don't want that to happen."

"It won't," Midoriya sits next to Shinsou on his bed, "I think he's telling you the bad things to help motivate you to get stronger so you can prevent it from happening. It's like; you have someone picking with you about your grades, but they're trying to motivate you to make them better."

"I see what you're saying," Shinsou lays back, "I still can't help, but feel down whenever he brings it up."

"It's okay to feel upset about something, but you shouldn't let it consume you."

The taller closes his eyes, "Yeah. What about you?"

"M-me?"

"Yeah."

"W-well," the shorter messes with the end of his shirt, "after graduating high school, I didn't know what I wanted in life. My friends would tell me that the world is full of possibilities, but I didn't believe them. For a long while, I was depressed and even though of suicide. At first, I thought the depression was from old memories rising in my brain."

"Bullying?"

Midoriya hums, "But that wasn't the case. A-anyway, I'm not depressed anymore. I feel like I did when I was in my second year in high school."

"How did you feel back then?"

"Like I could conquer anything, be anyone, do anything. I feel like the world is full of possibilities."

There's silence before one of their phones vibrates. Midoriya blinks then takes his out his pocket, unlocking it.

"I should be heading home, I promised my friend I'd go to yoga with her."

"Mind if I come? I could use something relaxing."

"I can ask her," Midoriya stands up, "give me your hand."

Shinsou questions his request, but doesn't speak out about it. After he holds his palm out, Midoriya pulls a pen out from his back pocket and start to write. After he's done, he puts the pen back.

"That's my number and address, see you tomorrow."

He waves softly before leaving the room, Shinsou the only in the room. He looks to his hand then the door then back at his hand, grinning uncontrollably.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning was fresh in the air as a cool breeze attempted to bring warmth with it, pushing anything of lightweight. The sun didn't pass the tallest building yet, but the streets were alive with people. Mainly because most had to wake up in this unholy hour. Young for school and elders for jobs. Some had a mixture of both and others had the day off to relax or sleep in.

"Now we're going to bring our feet into the air then spread them apart, horizontally," the yoga instructor informs as she demonstrates, Uraraka and Midoriya doing the position with ease. Shinsou watches from the side of the room, he gave up a long time ago. Besides, he wouldn't get the view in front of him if he continued the private yoga session. Midoriya was squatting, bending, splitting and swaying. All his movements had Shinsou in a trance. He doesn't regret his decision to come to this class today, even if he didn't get to do much.

Midoriya could feel Shinsou gaze on him. Not wanting that to affect him, he tried to ignore it.

"Alright," the yoga instructor moves her legs back together, "Now move one leg over your head while the other moves in the opposite direction, spreading your legs vertically over your head."

Midoriya and Uraraka copy the instructor with ease. After they held this position for a while, they move to a different one. Their head and shoulder were on the ground while the rest of their body was in the air, bent forward. This is the position Shinsou wanted to penetrate Midoriya in. He could picture it now; the shorter slowly being unable to hold the pose due to the amount of pleasure coursing through him, his face flush red and his eyes a bit teary, some drool escaping his mouth, the pitch of his voice raised as he called his name.

"...ou."

Shinsou's eyes are half open as he hums happily, continuing to daydream.

"Shi...ou."

Someone was calling his name, but who?

"Shinsou!"

He snaps out his trance, his sight greeted by big green eyes. In his daydream, these eyes struggled to stay open.

"We've finished the yoga lessons," Midoriya informs before sitting up straight, "We're going to get food now."

"You go," Shinsou smiles, "I'm going to head back and relax a bit before training," lies, his teacher gave him the day off. He didn't want to go because of his boner, the way he was sitting hid it from Midoriya.

"Alright, see you at the bar."

The taller loves to watch the shorter walk away, but he hated to see him go. With a sigh, he stands up after adjusting himself.

* * *

"Shinsou's so into you, I saw the way he watched you do yoga!"

Midoriya slurps on his drink nervously, his cheeks heating up. It was Uraraka who wanted to see Shinsou in person, wanted to know just how much the taller wanted Midoriya.

"Deku! This is the first time someone had a crush on you instead of the other way around! We're really coming up in the world!"

Midoriya gasps happily, "You don't mean what I think you do!"

Uraraka holds up her hand, "Yup!"

The two squeal like little girls, jumping out their seats to hug each other from over the table. Everyone around them stared, but didn't bother to ask what was going on.

Midoriya smiles as they move apart, "I can't believe it! When did she give you the ring?"

"This morning before I left her place, she wants me to move in as soon as possible!"

"Uraraka, I'm so happy for you!"

She smiles sadly, "I'm going to miss being around you and Iida."

"Iida planning on moving out too, something happened to his brother so he's going back home. Ah," Midoriya looks at his phone, "he actually left two days ago."

"So that's why I haven't been seeing him around," she huffs, "He could've at least told me."

"You would've thrown him a huge going away party. He wouldn't want that."

"Will you be lonely?"

Midoriya sighs, "No. Though I'll miss you both, it's not like I'll never see you again. By the way, I never met your lover."

"Oh yeah," Uraraka muses then points at the clothing store, "That's her over there."

Midoriya almost choked on air. The woman she's pointing at is Asui, she also with a ring on her finger. Does Uraraka know about her powers? Midoriya doesn't even know what they are. The only quirks he knows of are Shinsou's and Todoroki's.

"She seems nice," he says, trying not to sound nervous. Uraraka grins, "She's wonderful! Oh! Will you be my maid of honor?"

"M-me?"

"Yes, you! You don't have to wear a dress if you don't want to!"

Midoriya though for a moment, was he worthy of that role? Uraraka had plenty of friends, that were girls, she could ask, but she asked him. Her, Iida and Midoriya have all been friends since meeting in high school. Uraraka and Midoriya did a lot of things together, supporting each other. If Uraraka never met Asui, he probably would've dated her himself.

"Alright," he grins, "I'll be your maid of honor."

"Deku, your grinning!"

"Huh...I guess I am."

Uraraka hugs him again, Midoriya gladly hugging back.

* * *

Midoriya walks into the bar, blinking as he sees Toogata and Hadou with bags.

"Are you guys moving," he asks as approaches them.

"Yeah," Toogata picks up his bang, "I'm moving our headquarters to your house!"

Midoriya blinks then lets out a loud noise of confusion, Shinsou walking into the bar area with his bags.

"What makes you think you guys can make these decisions on your own," Midoriya asks, Bakugou smacking the back of his head.

"Your place is big and blends in with its surroundings, I've seen it."

"B-but Uraraka hasn't moved out yet!"

"She just did," Asui states as she walks in, "that's why I can't stay long, I want to help her unpack."

Midoriya groans, "How many rooms would be needed?"

"One for me, one for Shinsou, one for Hadou and one room that can be used for meetings," Toogata explains, the shorter nodding.

"There should be enough rooms," he sighs, "we'll find out when we get there, I guess."

"All else fails, Deku can share his room."

Midoriya blushes at what Bakugou said. His room wasn't meant for others to see, he didn't want anyone to know he was an otaku. Now that he thought about it, Yagi kind of looked like the skinnier version of his favorite character.

He huffs, "No one goes in my room, if you do, I'm kicking you all out."


	8. Chapter 8

Midoriya slowly rose from his bed, his hair messier than it is when he styles it. Some pieces stick to his cheeks while others go over in different directions.

What awoken him was the sound of movement outside his room, he is reminded that more people fill his house than before.

Shinsou made Uraraka's work-out room his own room, Midoriya not getting the chance to see it. Toogata took over Iida's room and Hadou took Uraraka's bedroom.

He groans softly then flops back down, the door to his room opening.

"I made breakfast," Shinsou's voice chimes, Midoriya opening his eyes again. He rolls over to face his door, sleepily looking at the taller. He notices the small beard on Shinsou's chin and the flirty smirk on his face.

"I'll be down in a minute," Midoriya yawns, sitting up. It was then he realized that he slept without night clothes. He usually put on a t-shirt and some short, but yesterday was busy.

Shinsou grins, "Thank you for telling me 'good morning' like this."

"W-wait a minute," Midoriya frantically covers himself with his blankets, his entire face red.

"You don't have any underwear on, do you? Nice room, by the way."

This only embarrassed Midoriya more, moving the rest of his body under the blanket to hide. He also remembered that today was Monday, his first-day training with Yagi. Has he gotten in contact with the man that helped his mentor since their last encounter? Maybe he'll ask about it when he gets to the beach.

"I also came to tell you that I plan on having our date tomorrow," Shinsou muses, Midoriya blinking. He emerges from under his blanket, "When did you ask me on a date?"

"Remember when I agreed to help you find out who's phone number got mailed to you? I said I'd help, but you'd have to go on a date with me."

The shorter blinks, finally remembering.

"O-okay," he pushes his lips together, his blush calming down, but not going away. Shinsou's smirk softens to a smile, "Alright. Hurry up and get come downstairs before Hadou and Mirio eat everything."

* * *

"Ah, there you are."

Midoriya stops running when he reaches Yagi's side, "I'm sorry I'm late! I had some...things to handle at home."

"It's fine," Yagi grins then points his thumb behind him, "I've got you a sparring buddy!"

Midoriya looks behind the taller, "Bakugou?"

"Deku," he snarls, grunting as the taller man next to him slaps the back of his head.

"Be a gentleman," he scolds, Bakugou growling.

"De-! Midoriya, this is my mentor Hakamata Tsunagu."

His mouth is covered by a scarf, his jeans well-made.

"Yagi has told me about you," The taller says as he walks towards Midoriya, "It's a pleasure to meet you and please forgive my student. He's always been sharp with his tongue."

"I-it's fine," Midoriya smiles softly.

"Midoriya's new to his powers and he hasn't had the chance to control them," Yagi explains, "for now, I'd like for our pupils to fight without using their quirks."

Hakamata nods then look to Bakugou, "I hope you heard that."

"Whatever," he growls, taking his jean jacket off.

The two walks toward each other, the tip of their shoes inches apart. Midoriya raises his fists, Bakugou spread his feet further apart as he squats.

"How should I do this," Midoriya mentally asks himself, "should I move first? Wait for him to move? I'm good at dodging and blocking, but I don't know about attacking. Well...I guess I could try a punch or two."

Bakugou leans his body forward then goes to attack, his movements fast and well planned. Midoriya grunts then jump back, dodging Bakugou's punches and kicks. The taller took note of the shorter being defensive then goes for a punch, gripping his wrist as Midoriya moves to block.

"Shit," Midoriya spat as he gets flung over Bakugou, rolling out the way before the taller could stomp his face in.

"Defense isn't going to win battles," Yagi shouts from the side, "you've got to use offense too!"

"Are you sure you want Bakugou to train with Midoriya? You said it yourself, he's not used to his powers or fighting."

"He has to learn somehow," Yagi sighs, "it was Bakugou or call Aizawa. Midoriya's not ready to face his student yet."

Hakamata nods in agreement, "I don't think he's ready for my student either, though our powers are different, I trained him well in hand-to-hand combat."

"From the stories Inko told me, Izuku's had his fair share of fights."

The shorter blinks then look at Yagi, "You don't mean your lover's his mother, do you?!"

"Y-yeah."

Hakamata sighs, "It truly is a small world."

Midoriya grips Bakugou's wrists then flings in him the air, slamming him on his back. Everyone's in shock, Bakugou just did that move and it took Midoriya seconds to imitate it.

Instead of trying to kick the taller's face, Midoriya rolls him on his stomach then puts an arm behind his back.

"Son of a bitch," Bakugou growls, "how the hell did you do that?!"

"I'm a fast learner," Midoriya grins, yelping as Bakugou gets out the hold he was in. He puts Midoriya in the full Nelson, "Fuck you!"

"Wah! Bakugou! I tap, I tap!"

"Beg like the bitch that you are!"

"L-let me go!"

The two mentors move to split their students apart, Yagi overwhelmed with pride. He didn't know why, but he was proud of Midoriya for slamming Bakugou down. Even if he didn't win.

"Maybe he is ready for Aizawa's student," Hakamata comments, Yagi nodding.

"I'll call him later. Before though, Midoriya, remember when I told you I was going to call my other teacher?"

The younger nods, stretching his arms.

"He agreed to help you a bit, for a week, I believe he said."

"As in next week?"

Yagi nods, "You better get home and prepare, great training session the both of you!"

Hakamata blinks, "We're ending it now? All they did was roll around in the sand."

"It'll be a longer session next time, I promise."

"Alright," he looks at Bakugou, "I suppose you can have the say off, report to me if anything suspicious occurs."

Bakugou nods then glare at Midoriya, walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh," Uraraka coos, "a date?"

"O-only because he helped me and what not," Midoriya blushes, the two jogging on a treadmill.

"Well, I hope you have fun!"

"I think I will," Midoriya smiles softly, "Shinsou's a nice guy."

The two tap an arrow, moving to a run. Iida's with them too, earbuds blocking out the world around him. He's been going through a lot lately, his brother was near death in an alleyway. The police are still looking for the person that did this to him, Iida fighting the urge to take action himself.

Midoriya looks at him, "Iida," he calls, the taller blinking. He takes an earbud out, "Yes?"

"How're you holding up? You think you'll be needing a hug anytime soon?"

"Have you cried yet," Uraraka asks, "if your sad, it's best not to hold in your tears."

"I'm fine," Iida says, slowing down with the treadmill. Midoriya watches him walk away, stopping the treadmill and following him. Uraraka shrugs then continue to run.

Midoriya looks around the locker room area, blinking as he sees Iida standing with his back towards him.

"Iida."

The taller lifts his head then quickly turns around, shocked to see Midoriya. He's shocked too, tears ready to pour out his friend's eyes.

Midoriya smiles sadly then walks towards Iida, getting on the balls of his feet to wraps his arms around the taller's neck. Iida slowly began to break down, gripping the back of Midoriya's shirt as he cried. He didn't want to, he wanted to hold it in. He wanted to show his brother that could be strong and not break down like this.

The shorter quietly hushed him, patting the back of his head. He's never seen Iida cry before, he's never seen him this sad before. Maybe anger played a role in this too.

Midoriya looks to his left, Shinsou and Tetsutetsu walking past. Shinsou looks at him then blinks in confusion, Tetsu doing the same. Midoriya nods his head towards the door as he continues to comfort Iida, the two taking as a sign that they need to leave.

* * *

"Your eyes are really red," Uraraka comments, smiling sadly as she rubs Iida's back. Midoriya's sitting on the other side, the three of them seated on the steps leading to the beach. It's fresh into the afternoon, the three like to workout in the morning hours.

"I feel a little better after crying, thank you Midoriya."

"No problem," the shorter grins, the two hugging their friend.

* * *

Dates were something Midoriya wasn't the best with. He always had trouble picking what to wear, especially when he wanted to impress the person he was going out with.

He pushes his lips together as he looks at the two outfits he has laid out, Iida and Uraraka on either side of him. Before coming to the house, they took some time to help Iida relax. While relaxing, Midoriya asked his friend for help.

"I think the second one will work," Uraraka agrees, "It's casual, but not too casual. Did he tell you where you two were going?"

Midoriya shakes his head, Iida nodding in agreement with Uraraka.

"This outfit also flows with the cool late evenings and nights we've been having," he informs, Urarkaka nodding. Midoriya claps his hands together, "Alright! We've got an outfit!"

"Oh! I've got this lip balm I've never used, it's still brand new!"

"What's the flavor?"

Uraraka smirks, "Sex."

Silence fills the room, she bursting into laughter.

"I'm joking," she says through laughs, "it's chocolate, I hope Shinsou likes it."

"Why would I need to worry about that," Midoriya questions. It seems as though Iida knows why Uraraka said that.

"Because he might kiss you," she says.

"A-after one date?"

"You two, from what Uraraka tells me, have been flirting for a while now."

"Y-yeah, but, I mean, this will probably be the only date we go on! Furthermore, we aren't together."

"Right now, you two aren't, but maybe after today you will."

Midoriya looks to the outfits. He wouldn't mind going out with Shinsou, he's a really nice guy.

He nods, "I-I'm going to change now."

* * *

"You'll be fine," Uraraka huffs as she pushes Midoriya out his room, Iida guiding him down the steps. Though he looked nice, Midoriya's anxiety was at a new high. His friends told him he sparkled, he thinks that he's not sparkling enough.

"I-I think I'm about to vomit," he stutters, butterflies swarming in his stomach.

"There's no need to be nervous, Shinsou's the one that actually asked you out so he's the one that needs to do the impressing. You've impressed him enough."

"What if I haven't," Midoriya stresses, blinking as someone puts their index finger on his lips.

"Uraraka's right, you've impressed me enough."

The shorter's face heats up, his mind exploding. Shinsou heard all of that, did he see it too?

Midoriya's unable to form words, Shinsou taking his hand. He looks to Uraraka and Iida, "Thank you for getting him ready. I'll treat him kindly."

"Please do!"

* * *

Shinsou and Midoriya sit across from each other, the shorter blushing from what the taller said.

"I-I admit I do mumble, but not a lot!"

"Oh," Shinsou grins, "I beg to differ. Just the other day I saw you pacing around while rambling on about something. I felt like the sentences were smacking me in the face."

"H-hush," Midoriya mumbles his lips pressing against the edge of his glass as Shinsou chuckles. The shorter loosens his lips around his cup, something didn't feel right. He felt eyes on the back on his neck and head, wanting to turn and see who it is. Before he could, his eyes widen.

"Duck," he shouts before leaping over the table, an explosion going off. Everyone around them begins to panic and run away, Shinsou slowly opening his eyes. His face turns red when he sees Midoriya above him, the shorter busy looking around. Shinsou tries to seize the moment and moves his hands to grip Midoriya's ass. He's wanted to do this since the first time he saw the other.

Before he could, Midoriya activates his quirk and gets in his fighting stance, Shinsou huffing as he gets up.

"Wow! You really do have One for All!"

This guy looks like Bakugou, but they both know he isn't.

"One for All is mine," a voice, a little different from Midoriya's, comes from behind the Bakugou clone. Soon the person that spoke emerges from behind the taller, he glaring daggers at Midoriya.

"I'll drain you until your quirkless."

"Yamikumo," Shinsou snarls, Midoriya shocked. This guy looks like an emo/gothic version of himself and Bakugou wasn't kidding about his clone being cheerful.

"We need to go," Shinsou says sternly, "we can't fight them alone."

"I won't let you leave," Yamikumo snarls darkly, the Bakugou clone giggling before charging at Shinsou. He grunts then pull his scarf from out his shirt, jumping back as the clone struck. Yamikumo activates a quirk he stole then dashes towards Midoriya. This quirk made him move quickly, it'll be hard for Midoriya to see where he's going.

Midoriya dodges and blocks to the best of his ability, jumping back before Yamikumo could touch him.

"It'll be painless," he says calmly, "you don't even want your quirk."

"I do, actually."

Yamikumo frowns, "Don't lie to yourself."

Before he could move to attack, he stops. Midoriya watches him carefully, ready to defend himself. Yamikumo sighs, "Come on, Kacchan, we've been called back."

"Aw, I was having fun!"

The Bakugou clone huffs then follow his creator, the two disappear in a gust of wind. That must've been another quirk he stole.

"Are you alright," Shinsou asks as he hurries to Midoriya's side, checking for wounds.

"I'm fine," Midoriya smiles, "I think we should head back and tell Mirio what happened though."

Shinsou nods, the two making their way back to Midoriya's house.

Midoriya, "When this is all over, would you like to try this date again?"

Shinsou, "I would love to."


	10. Chapter 10

The front door bursts open, the living room filling with people. Toogata, minutes ago, called everyone and told them about a mandatory meeting that's happening the second he hangs up.

"The reason I called you all here is that Shinsou and Midoriya encountered Yamikumo while out on the town, tonight."

Shinsou nods, "It seems," he leans back in the couch cushion, "that he's after One for All."

"Was he planning on draining its' tomb," Hadou asks frantically, the room filled with mixed emotions.

"It's a good thing Midoriya found it then," Tetsu states, "who knows what would happen if he didn't."

"I could name a few," a voice says from the front door, everyone turning to look. Toogata grins, "I wasn't expecting you for a couple more days."

"We came as soon as you told me about One for All and Midoriya. A friend teleported us here," The man explains as he walks in, some others following him.

"Midoriya," Toogata gestures to the man, "this is my fiance, Amajiki Tamaki. Tamaki, Midoriya Izuku."

Amajiki pushes his lips together as he nods at Midoriya, the shorter nervously waving back. This was the guy Toogata was going to marry one day? Midoriya was thinking someone flashy and talkative, maybe that's why Toogata loves him so much because he isn't. Either way, love is love no matter how it's paired.

Someone walks towards Midoriya, "Hey, I'm Kaminari Denki."

"Hi," Midoriya smiles politely.

"Kirishima Ejirou," another says, Midoriya looks to the one that spoke. He currently getting yelled at by Bakugou and hugged by Tetsutetsu, a grin on his face. It's then Midoriya remembers that this is the Kirishima that got his quirk taken away by Yamikumo.

"The fuck are you doing here," Bakugou shouts, Kirishima putting his hand over his mouth.

"So One for All chose you," the redhead comments, "I must say I'm a bit shocked."

"Everyone says that," Midoriya sighs, the last two introducing themselves. One is Jirou Kyouka and the other is Monoma Neito.

"How did it feel fighting Yamikumo without experience," Monoma asks with a smug smirk, "not too friendly, was it?"

"Monoma," Amajiki huffs, "do I need to call Kendou?"

The younger flinches, immediately shutting his mouth. Toogata claps his hands, "Now we can get into full detail about the situation! Everyone, please get comfortable!"

After everyone settles into a seat or on the floor, Shinsou continues to speak.

"If Yamikumo's target is Midoriya, we need to keep a close eye on him."

Todoroki, "I agree. One for All isn't an easy quirk to defeat and Midoriya can't defend himself properly, yet."

Everyone nods, Midoriya a bit uneasy. He didn't speak on it though.

"I purpose we put Deku on house arrest," Bakugou states as he raises his hand, Midoriya look at him.

"I-I can't! Yagi set me up with one of his teachers so I can learn my quirk a bit better! I'm supposed to go next week!"

"It would be useful if he went," Asui comments, "also, less of a worry for us. I don't think I would want to watch after a grown man."

"H-hey," Midoriya mumbles, a bit hurt.

"If he goes," Amajiki sighs, "someone will have to go with him, no telling if Yamikumo knows of all this."

Midoriya, "W-wait a minute-."

"Yes," Toogata crosses his arms, "I suppose one of us could escort him there."

Midoriya, "U-um-."

"I sure as fuck isn't," Bakugou spat, "Deku's strong, believe it or not. He can handle himself."

Midoriya, "W-wait, guys-."

"I could go," Todoroki suggests, Shinsou glaring at him.

"I was about to say the same thing," he states, Todoroki glaring back.

Midoriya, "I can handle myself-."

"You both could go," Kirishima suggests, Tetsutetsu and Monoma nodding agreement.

Midoriya, "W-well, actually-."

"Sounds good to me," Shinsou spat with a smirk, "What about you, pretty boy?"

"I'm fine with it too-."

"Will you all please listen!"

Everyone looks to Midoriya, his quirk activated and a hole in the coffee table. Vein-like marks appear on his skin, "I don't think I'll be attacked and, even if I was, I'm sure I could get away! I'm not that new to my quirk anymore! I may not know the advanced stuff, but I know the basics...even if it isn't that much," he calms down, "don't treat me like some princess because I'm not. I refuse to be."

"Deku grew some balls over the years," Bakugou mumbles, an annoyed smirk on his face. Amajiki looks to the younger, "I understand how you feel, Midoriya, but we're thinking of your safety. Surely, you can understand that."

"I know," his powers start to rise again, "but you're making it sound like I'm a damsel in distress! Do I look like a girl to you?!"

"Yes," everyone says at once, Midoriya blushing.

"Just add eyelashes," Monoma muses, Midoriya blushing harder.

"We'll discuss this matter later, for now, it's late and I'm sure Tamaki and his group traveled far. Shinsou, share a room with Midoriya for the night."

"Kirishima's coming with me," Bakugou states, everyone guessing where Amajiki's going to be. Monoma's going to use Shinsou's room for the night.

"Don't touch my weed," Shinsou mumbles before smirking at Todoroki, who was obviously jealous.

* * *

"Treat me kindly," Shinsou chimes as he walks in Midoriya's room, the shorter unable to stop blushing. He wasn't ready to share his room with Shinsou, his heart couldn't handle it.

"So, Izukun, are we sharing a bed?"

The shorter couldn't form words, his mind exploding. The taller grins, "It's so easy to get you to freak out," he kisses Midoriya's forehead, "I'll sleep on the floor."

"Th-th-th-that would be uncomfortable."

"Yes, but," Shinsou expression changes, "I don't think I could control myself if I was in the same bed as you."

Midoriya's heart skips a beat, inhaling as if his breath was taken away. Shinsou goes back to grinning, "Anway, you have a television in here so why not watch a scary movie with me!"

Midoriya and scary movies didn't mix well, he's a wuss at nature.

"As long as it's not...too scary."

Shinsou nods then plop on Midoriya's bed, the shorter joining him.

"What about 'It'?"

"The newer one? I haven't seen it yet."

An evil smirk grows across the taller's face, his finger pressing "okay" on the remote.

* * *

Every jumpscare, every time a character screamed, every time blood was on the screen, Midoriya clung to Shinsou's arm. One jumpscare was so bad, he moved to sit in Shinsou's lap. By then, the two moved from the edge of the bed to rest their backs against the wall as the movie played.

As the credits rolled, Midoriya shivers in Shinsou's arms.

"Never again," he mumbles, closing his eyes tightly. He quickly opened them, seeing the clown emerge from the darkness.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep," he admits, Shinsou holding back his laughter.

Shinsou, "We could watch a comedy if you want."

Midoriya nods quickly, the top of his head barely gracing the taller's chin. Shinsou flipped through a couple of movies before picking "21 Jumpstreet". The shorter's seen this movie before, Uraraka has the DVD.

Shinsou blinks as Midoriya leans against him, blushing a little when he heard the other let out of breath of relaxation.

"Ah shit, I'm going to get hard," Shinsou mentally cursed, looking away from the screen. He tried to think about other things, like sports and dancing. Sports made him think of things in two shaped like Midoriya's ass and dancing reminded him of Midoriya doing yoga. He decided to think about cats on bicycles, Midoriya chuckling at the movie.


	11. Chapter 11

Midoriya looks to the tall house in front of him. At first, he thought that it was an apartment.

This is the home of Yagi's second mentor and the one that'll teach him how to use One for All in small quantities.

He inhales then walks up the steps, lifting his fist to knock on the door. He stops when he sees the door was cracked, blinking before pushing it open. He looks around the unlit room before seeing an old man, laying in a pool of blood and his intestines. Midoriya's eyes slowly widen as he part his lips, his shriek increasing in volume until it couldn't get any louder or higher. As he screamed, the old man's body moves, causing Midoriya to scream and bounce in place from foot to foot.

"It's alive," he chants as he continues to freak out, the old man getting up.

"What's this now," he asks, look at Midoriya, "Who are you, little missy?"

Midoriya stops, "Little...missy? Who," he points at himself, "me?"

"Who else?"

Midoriya's fear morphed into rage, keeping it bottled up inside. Though, he couldn't prevent his skin from glowing. The old man stands up shakily, "Now, now! No need to be mad! Who are you?"

The younger calms down, "My name's Midoriya Izuku, I was sent here by Yagi Toshinori."

"Toshinori? Ah, I got a phone call from him the other day. He told me a young lad named Midoriya was coming over."

"That me," Midoriya says as he puts his hand on his chest, "I'm here to learn how to control One for All."

"One for All? Like the Three Musketeers?"

The younger blinks, the old man wobbling into his kitchen. Midoriya puts his bags down before closing and locking the front door, quickly moving into the kitchen.

"One for All, the quirk. You know it, right? Yagi...said you did."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the old man grins as he points at his freezer, "could you make me a fish tart, please? You are staying here for a week, right."

For a moment, Midoriya though he saw the old man's expression change from innocent to serious.

Not commenting on it, Midoriya moves to get the frozen tart, "Yagi never told me your name or your quirk."

"You can call me Gran Torino and my quirk…"

Midoriya blinks as he felt wind on the back of his neck, turning around as he closes the freezer door. He doesn't get the chance to gasp before jumping out the way, Gran Torino landing where he once stood. When he landed, the wood beneath him broke. Midoriya lands with his eyes wide. For someone of the elder's size, he's fast on his feet and strong. Was that his quirk? Speed and strength?

"You want to learn how to control One for All, but time isn't on your side. If you want to use small quantities then use imagery. Imagine yourself as a container and your quirk the thing that being filled inside you."

Gran Torino's expression was more serious, a bit intimidating.

Midoriya thought for a moment. A container? Couldn't he be something else? He blinks then looks to the microwave, staring at the machine for a while.

As he thought, Gran Tornio slowly paced around him. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. Midoriya looks from the microwave to the elder, blinking when he saw he wasn't there. The younger had little time to react before the elder was above him, ready to strike. As Midoriya leaps forwards, Gran Torino lands then bounce off.

"I'll give you a challenge," the elder smirks, "which is to touch or hit me before this week is done!"

Midoriya tried to follow the elder man's movements, constantly turning around. He stops before he makes himself dizzy, thinking back to the microwave. If he was the microwave then what could One for All be?

"Don't get distracted," Gran Torino shouts, his knee slamming into Midoriya's back. The younger grunts as he staggers forward, Gran Torino continuing to bounce around.

"What could my quirk be," Midoriya mentally huffs, finally thinking of something. An egg. He didn't know why, but the first thing that came to mind was an egg.

The younger dodges the elder's attack before letting out a puff of air, mentally chanting "imagine an egg in a microwave". His powers start to course through him full throttle, it soon calming down. His skin was still glowing, but the red veins weren't visible, the lighting still swarming around his body.

The elder smirks, "Good. Now, come at me!"

Midoriya nods, getting in a fighting stands before charging after the elder.

* * *

The younger pants as his hands rest on his knees, Gran Torino nodding.

"Impressive, in one day, you've seemed to grasp the idea. Tell me, what is it that you're using."

Midoriya looks at him, "I'm a microwave and One for All's an egg."

"A bit boring, but it works."

The younger pouts as the elder walks up the steps, "You have the rest of the evening and night to yourself," the elder says, "be sure to relax."

That's not possible, not when Yamikumo's making himself known to Midoriya. The younger waits until he hears a door shut then goes outside, stopping when he gets the neighboring alleyway. He plans to practice being in midair and balancing his power.

"Five percent," he mumbles, "imagine an egg in the microwave."

He activates his powers then starts to leap, hopping from one wall to the other before slipping. He fell into the garbage cans and bags below, grunting as he gets up. He growls, similar to how Bakugou would, then tries again, doing this for the rest of the night.

* * *

For the entire week, Midoriya tried to catch Gran Torino during the day and went wall jumping during the night. The elder would find the younger resting in the alley, feeling a bit satisfied with his self-training. He allowed him to sleep, happy to see him wanting to make progress.

Today's the last day.

"Are you ready for your last chance," Torino asks cockily, Midoriya stretching. He felt like he had more control over One for All now, he could fight (almost) anyone and win.

"I'm going to catch you," Midoriya smirks, launching himself forward in an attempt to catch the elder off guard. Gran Torino smirks as he bounces back, Midoriya grunting. He starts to move around the room, "You've got to be quicker than that," he says before going to attack, Midoriya quickly turning around. Torino couldn't move back in time, the younger's palm tapping against his chest.

"Yes," Midoriya grins, Torino hopping back. He sighs, "You caught me, looks like Toshinori wasn't kidding when he said you were a fast learner."

Midoriya bows his head, "Thank you for teaching me, Gran Torino."

The elder sighs as he sits on the floor, "No problem, it's my job to teach the young anyway."

"U-um," the younger lifts his head, "I don't mean to be rude, but I wanted to ask you about your quirk. Do you plan on sealing it away?"

Gran Torino nods, "I do, but I want to do it after Yamikumo's stopped. Ensure that happens, Midoriya."

The younger smiles then nod. Later, he gathered his things and set off back home.

As Torino watches Midoriya leave, he pulls out his phone.

"Hello? Ah, yes, training went well. One for All did right in picking that boy," he smiles softly, "he's something special. Train him well, Toshinori."


	12. Chapter 12

"Yagi," Midoriya calls as he knocks on the door, it soon opening.

"Midoriya," the taller yawns, "what brings you here so early? Didn't you just get back?"

"Yeah and I haven't been home yet," the shorter admits.

"This kid," Yagi sighs mentally, patting Midoriya's shoulder.

"Well, since you're here, I suppose I could tell you Aizawa said he'll allow his student to train with you."

"Oh, okay. Ah, did Gran Torino call you?"

"Yeah," the elder grins, "I'm glad the training went well. Anyway, you deserve some rest for today."

"Yeah," Midoriya yawns, "for the entire week I've woken up on trash bags and trash cans, that's only because I'd train in the alley all night. See you later," the younger waves as he walks away, Yagi watching him.

"Train in an alley…," his eyes widen, "he did mean he fought with a gang or something!"

* * *

Midoriya moans softly as he eases into the bath water, sighing as he leans back. He blinks then looks over his shoulder, his face turning red.

"When the hell did you get in here?!"

"I snuck in here after you finished your shower," Shinsou grins, "I thought you could use the company!"

"N-no!"

"Well then, sit up and I'll get out."

The shorter didn't move, his body already relaxing against Shinsou's. He liked the warmth the other gave him.

"Not moving," Shinsou asks with a soft smirk, Midoriya sighs. The taller blinks as the shorter lay his head back, Shinsou lifting his chin then resting it in Midoriya's fallen curls.

"How was training," Shinsou asks as he relaxes his back against the tub.

"I'm tired," Midoriya groans, "I did both morning and night training."

"Really? Damn. What did he have you do?"

"In the morning, I'd have to try and catch him while, at night, I went to an alley and tried to reach the roof. The buildings were tall so I had to wall jump.

"Did you make it the roof?"

Midoriya nods, "And the sunrise was beautiful. Ah, I can also use five percent of my powers now."

The two blink then looks to the bathroom door, Toogata going through it. The door was shut.

As soon as he was on the other side, he walks towards the toilet then opens it, aiming himself. He blinks then looks at the tub next to him, "Well hi!"

Midoriya's covering his eyes with his cheeks red, Shinsou looking away with a light blush on his face. Both couldn't deny that Toogata was sexy, clothes on or off. He also was beefy between his legs, Shinsou a bit jealous.

The elder pokes his lips out, "You two a couple? Since when?"

"I-I," Midoriya peeps through his fingers, "wouldn't say we're a couple."

"I would," Shinsou states, Midoriya looking at him.

"You've never asked me AND the only date we've had was one and it was ended before we could really get it started. Besides, now isn't the best of times to be thinking about couples."

"Better now than later," Toogata shakes the last few drops, "even if the dates are just you two in a room. Yamikumo's been around for a long while, how do you think I and Tamaki got engaged?"

Midoriya looks at Shinsou who was looking at him. Were they thinking the same thing?

"Well," Toogata grins as he dries his hands, "you two have fun!"

They wait until the elder goes through the door again before talking.

"That sounds good to me," they say at the same time, laughing softly.

"Well, I'm glad you're interested in me," Shinsou winks, Midoriya smiling softly. He kisses Shinsou's cheek before getting out the water, "I'm going to watch a movie a little later if you're interested."

The taller watches as the shorter walks away, noticing the teasing way his hips swayed. Midoriya learned this from Uraraka.

Shinsou blinks a couple times then gets out the bath water, draining it before drying off.

* * *

"I said a little later, not now," Midoriya laughs as Shinsou holds him close, kissing his neck. He manages to move a hand on the other's mouth, "And I didn't say Netflix and chill, I said movie."

"Movie, Netflix. I'd fuck you to anything. Besides, you provoked me."

"I don't have sex with people I only had one date with," Midoriya states, "You want ass? You better tolerate my teasing for a couple more dates?"

"How many is a couple more?"

"Two or three."

Two or three wasn't a bad number, but the time period between them is what bothered Shinsou.

He sighs as the other moves his hand away, "Alright."

The shorter blinks then averted his eyes, "Kissing is fine."

Shinsou blinks then look at him, "You serious?"

"Y-yes."

"Then," Shinsou presses his forehead on Midoriya's, "can I kiss you now?"

"I-if you want," Midoriya whispers then two twitch in shock. They look to Midoriya's bedroom door, Todoroki standing there.

"He's in his room," Todoroki announces as he glares at Shinsou, Toogata and Hadou appearing behind him.

"Midoriya," Hadou muses, "cook for us!"

"Cook," Midoriya huffs as he and Shinsou move apart, "but it's fresh into the afternoon."

"Yeah," Toogata grins, "Lunchtime! We sort of told Todoroki about your cooking skills and invited him over."

Shinsou, "Fucking cockblocks," he mumbles, Midoriya walking pass them.

"Alright," he sighs, "I don't know what to make though. Kacchan's a better cook than me."

Shinsou and Todoroki don't move, glaring at each other. Shinsou smirks, "Why're you looking at me like that? I'm the one that should be mad."

"What were you going to do with Midoriya?"

"What did it look like?"

Ice surrounds Todoroki's foot, Shinsou reaching in his shirt for his scarf. He never goes anywhere without it.

Todoroki, "I'm not fighting you in his room."

Shinsou, "Then let's take this to forest out back."

* * *

Midoriya hums as he watches the meat simmer, unaware of Shinsou and Todoroki fighting outside. Toogata and Hadou noticed, watching through the window. They want to say something, but are too busy watching the intense fight.

Shinsou jumps back then moves to the side, Todoroki's ice following his movements. Shinsou leaps up then lands on one of the ice shards, Todoroki grunting. He usually used his ice when he felt angry, but he was beyond that. He felt rage.

He clenches his fists as his fire roars from his other side, Shinsou squatting down. Before either could move, Midoriya opens the window.

"If you're done, I've finished cook lunch."

They look from him to each other, Todoroki melting his eyes as Shinsou moves his scarf under his shirt. As Midoriya closes the window, the two walk in the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Todoroki and Shinsou glared at each other any chance they got, no caring for who was looking at them. Midoriya could sense and feel the tension between them, planning on speaking with them both later on in the day.

"Midoriya," Yagi lifts his hand, "meet Aizawa Shouta and, his student-."

"Shinsou," Midoriya shouts in shock, the other shocked as well. Aizawa looks between the two, "It seems as though our students are familiar with one another," he looks to Yagi, "Did you know about this?"

"No," the taller admits, "I should've asked though, right?"

"Doesn't matter," he looks to his student, "You fought Midoriya before?"

"No," Shinsou answers. Aizawa nods then walk next to the other mentor, Shinsou walking towards Midoriya. As the two teachers discuss training, Shinsou grins.

"I had no clue you and I would be training together, is this fate?"

"Crazy coincidence."

Shinsou pouts, "I don't think it's a coincidence."

Midoriya opens his mouth to speak, Aizawa cutting him off.

"You two will be sparring in close combat, Shinsou, don't use your quirk."

The two nod then moves back from one another, Shinsou gripping the scarf around his neck. Midoriya lifts his fists then lets out a calm breath, One for All activating.

"Imagine an egg in the microwave," he mumbles before charging at Shinsou, the taller easily dodging. As the two fight, Aizawa watches closely. Yagi looks at him, "Did you honestly bring your sleeping bag?"

"Yes. Your student is better than you told me he was."

Yagi grins, pride filling him. Aizawa slowly blinks, "You sure One for All made the right choice? Does he know what he's gotten himself into?"

The taller slowly nods, "I'm sure he does, or at least, he has a grasp of it. Midoriya isn't as weak as he acts at times."

Midoriya slides under Shinsou, the taller landing then quickly turning around. The scarf around his neck launches forward at the shorter, Midoriya dodging them to the best of his ability. He cocks his arm back then thrusts it forward, "Smash," he shouts, the punch causing wind to roar. Shinsou grunts as he covers his eyes, Midoriya taking advantage of the situation by charging forward. Before he could put Shinsou on his stomach, the other's scarf wraps around him. The wind slowly stops, Shinsou uncovering his eyes. He smirks, "I like the position you're in, makes it easier to touch you."

Midoriya blushes, puffing up a cheek as he looks to the ocean. Yagi huffs as Aizawa walks forward, "Looks like I win," the shorter states, "Midoriya."

The younger looks at him as he speaks, "Your movements are impressive, but second-guessed. You need to have confidence in the attacks you choose. You also need to learn some offense. One punch won't solve all your problems. So," he looks to his student, "Shinsou'll teach you a couple things."

The two blinks, Yagi blinking as well. Aizawa scratches his cheek with his index finger, "For now, I'm done training. Yagi?"

"Yeah, Midoriya, you have the rest of the day to yourself."

* * *

"Oh ho," Shinsou muses, "I'm your mentor!"

"I wouldn't say, mentor," Midoriya states as he writes in a notebook, "Teacher's a more appropriate term."

"Mentor or teacher, you have to do what I say."

"When we're training," The shorter says, "We aren't training now."

"Every second of every day is training," Shinsou massages Midoriya's ass cheeks, "always remember that."

The shorter's lying on his bed, on his stomach.

He blushes then rolls over, Shinsou jumping back. The taller smirks, "For our offense training, your job will be to hit me each time I try to grope you. If you use defense instead of offense then I'll get to grope you without any circumstances."

"I'm against this."

"Aizawa said I had to teach you a thing or two about fighting, this is how I do things."

Midoriya groans as he hides his face in his notebook, "Fine," he mumbles, getting up before Shinsou could pin him down. He huffs, "Well shit."

* * *

For the next couple of week, Midoriya was very cautious around Shinsou. Toogata and Hadou paid no mind to this, going on about their day as things got broken or fell over from the two fighting.

Midoriya was defensive a couple of times and Shinsou happily groped his ass.

"I'm here," Midoriya huffs, Todoroki looking at him.

"I didn't mean to rush you."

"You didn't," the shorter looks around before relaxing, "Glad to workout with you again."

Iida jogs next to Todorki. Turns out, the two were good friends.

"How's your brother," Midoriya asks.

"He's out of the hospital, but crippled. The doctors think he might be like this forever. He doesn't mind though, so, it doesn't bother me."

The shorter smiles softly, blinking as he sees Shinsou and Monoma walk in the gym. Monoma must be visiting, Amajiki and his group left a long while ago.

Shinsou looks at Midoriya and smirks, the shorter huffing. Todoroki noticed this, "Something happen?"

"I'm learning a bit of offense, Shinsou's teaching me."

This angered the taller, but he kept it bottled up. Iida smiles, "I could help you with that, I know a thing or two."

Midoriya grins, "Really?!"

He nods, "But, of course!"

"I can watch," Todorki states.

* * *

Shinsou's eyes widen as Midoriya kicks him back, Todoroki smirking.

"When the hell?!"

"He's a fast learner," Todoroki comments, Shinsou glaring at him.

"You better not had helped him, it would only make his punishment worse."

"I did no such thing."

Iida had to leave before Shinsou attacked so he could take the credit. The taller huffs, "Alright then, I'll tell Aizawa you've got some moves. You better be ready to lose again."

Midoriya smirks, "You wish."


	14. Chapter 14

Aizawa slurps his coffee as he and Yagi watch their students train, Midoriya using both offense and defense.

"He's fast to learn new things," the shorter comments, Yagi fighting the urge to grin with pride.

"Yes, it's a good thing that he is too. Who knows when the enemy plans to strike next."

Aizawa slowly blinks, "I'm going to seal my quirk away."

"W-what?! When?"

Shinsou jumps back as Midoriya's kick misses, the shorter chasing after him.

Aizawa, "When I feel as if I've taught Shinsou everything he needs to know. By then, Yamikumo should be in captivity or killed, whichever comes first."

Yagi, "Have you told Shinsou yet?"

Midoriya yelps as he also tripped, Shinsou covered his mouth and looking away.

Aizawa, "He doesn't need to know, not now. That'll start up an argument and arguing is a waste of energy," he claps his palm against his empty coffee cup, "Alright you two, enough flirting."

The youngers blush, looking away from one another. It wasn't the fact that they were called out for it, they blushed because it was Aizawa who said something. They didn't know why, but it was a bit embarrassing

"You both have some more things you could improve on and learn, but you're where you need to be. Yagi, you have anything to say?"

The taller shakes his head, "Not that I can think of, no. Excellent job, you two."

The two student nods.

* * *

"So," Uraraka grins, "Have you and Shinsou kissed yet?"

Blood rushes to Midoriya cheeks, the ice cream in his hand almost falling when he stopped moving. Asui looks at him, "I already told you he doesn't flirt with people so what's taking so long?"

"Y-you can't rush these things," Midoriya shouts. Uraraka and Asui look at each other then back at the other, "You and Shinsou have been flirting with each other for a long while now," Uraraka states, "I don't think anything would be rushed."

"I also heard you two watch movies together," Asui adds, Midoriya quickly licking his ice cream. It's not that didn't want to talk about it, it was the embarrassment that he felt. Shinsou and Midoriya haven't had the chance to kiss and seal the deal due to interruptions. The biggest cockblock being Todoroki. Whenever the two were inches apart, he'd find a way to get between them. Shinsou would make a face or noise of annoyance then walk away. Recently, the two haven't made any attempts to kiss. They haven't watched a movie together either.

Midoriya stares at the table in front him, slowly halting his tongue. Was Shinsou giving up? Did he lose interest in Midoriya? He still flirted and touched him, but that was it. The two don't even cuddle anymore.

"Deku," Uraraka huffs, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Sorry," he grins nervously, "I got lost in my thoughts."

"We saw. By the way, have you seen Shinsou," Asui asks, concern in her voice.

Midoriya blinks, "Actually, I haven't seen him since Monday. It's been a week."

Asui begins to worry, pushing her lips together. Uraraka and Midoriya look at her questionably, confused as to why she began to worry.

* * *

Midoriya sighs as he slides his back against his door, hugging his knees to his chest. His thoughts began to run wild, realizing at the last moment someone knocked on his bedroom door. He stands up then opens it, "Todoroki."

He nods, "Everything alright? You seem a bit bothered about something."

"Do...you think Shinsou's...nevermind."

Todoroki gives him a confused look, Midoriya sighing. The shorter looks at the floor, "It's just that...Shinsou and I haven't been doing what we usually do. I haven't seen him in a week either."

Todoroki looks as if he wants to say something, looking down the steps.

"What?"

Todoroki, "Shinsou...he didn't want me telling you, but after Monday he had to train with his mentor. It didn't go so well and he held himself in his room. I didn't know he never came out."

Midoriya's eyes widen then he pushes past Todoroki, his quirk activated as he hurries down the steps. He turns to Uraraka's old workout room then kicks down the door, running in. He looks around frantically then searches the room, moving things and looking in closets. Nowhere, Shinsou wasn't anywhere.

Midoriya felt as if his heart was going to stop. What if Yamikumo got to him? What if he went off to kill himself?

Todoroki stood in the doorway, "He's not here?"

"No," Midoriya's voice trembles, his quirk deactivating.

Todoroki takes a step forward, "I'll tell the others and we'll go look for him. I promise you, he'll be found."

Midoriya slowly turns to Todoroki, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. The taller quickly inhales, holding the breath in his throat. He didn't want to say it out loud, but Midoriya's tears were beautiful.

He lets the breath out then turns to leave, Midoriya swallowing the lump in his throat. He can't cry, not now, not until he knows what happened to Shinsou.

He takes a couple of breaths before following Todoroki, the two hurrying to the wine bar.

* * *

Toogata looks at everyone, "Don't search alone, go in groups. I'll alert Tamaki that about this so he can search around his place as well."

Hadou was sitting next to Midoriya, her hands on his shoulders as he lay his head on her shoulder. He didn't want to cry, but the urge was powerful.

Bakugou looks at him then stands up, "I'll check near the rural areas. Last time that fucker pulled a stunt like this, I found him there."

"I'll go with you," Yaoyorozu and Tetsutetsu state, Bakugou nodding then the three left. Everyone else said where they were going to check and Hadou said she was going to stay her with Midoriya, Toogata saying he'd stay too.

While the three waited for results, Midoriya walked to the inn area of the bar, opening the door to Shinsou old room. It's empty.

He lets out a shaky breath then walks back to Hadou and Toogata, the taller just getting off the phone.

"No luck yet," he sighs, "hopefully, he didn't do anything stupid."

Midoriya pushes his lips together before speaking, "Why did he disappear last time?"

"Aizawa's words got to him," Hadou explains. The younger clenched his fists, "Why doesn't he want to talk about it with someone?"

"He doesn't want to be a burden," Toogata sighs again, "that's the reason he gave me whenever I asked him about it. I'm sorry, Midoriya."

The shorter bites his bottom lip, fighting back tears. His heart wouldn't be able to handle Shinsou's death, his heart can't handle his disappearance.

"Can we go home," Midoriya asks softly, Hadou and Toogata nodding then following him out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

The search for Shinsou was called off, everyone deciding to wait until he was ready to come back. Midoriya was against this decision, but he didn't voice his opinion. For the next two days, he couldn't stay in the house when it was just him. He went to Yagi and accepted every offer to out on the town with Uraraka and Iida, Bakugou just asked him on a walk. During the walk, Bakugou got pissed about Midoriya just remembered him from their childhood, the shorter apologizing repeatedly.

Midoriya sighs as he walks into his empty house, Toogata and Hadou at the wine bar. He takes his shoes off then steps into the living room, stopping when he heard the sound of water upstairs. His quirk activated as he hurried up the steps, stopping in front of the bathroom door. The shower's on.

Midoriya's heart is beating in his ear, his quirk slowly deactivating. His fingers tremble as he reaches for the doorknob, slowly turning it then creaking the door open. Midoriya's breath becomes unsteady as tears start to form, his movements slow as he walks towards the shower curtains, lifting his hands towards them. He quickly pulls them apart, his eyes widen as his breath gets caught in his throat. There stood Shinsou, his eyes as wide as Midoriya's. Before he could speak, Midoriya punches him. The taller stumbles back against the wall, his hand quickly cupping the cheek that got hit.

"Midoriya-!"

"Where the fuck have you been," Midoriya fumes, "We looked for you everywhere! Tamaki said he couldn't find you where his group is and we couldn't find you anywhere here! I though Yamikumo got you! I thought you got hurt! I thought you were dead!"

Shinsou, "Izuku."

"You need to stop running off and keeping your feeling to yourself! Talk to someone! I-! I…," Midoriya finally broke down, letting out loud wails as he cried. Shinsou pulls the shorter in his arms, Midoriya's back facing the shower water.

"I didn't think I'd worry you this much."

Midoriya hiccuped as he continued to cry, the taller pushing his lips together. He closes his eyes as he rubs Midoriya's back, the shorter slowly calming down. The taller reaches around the other to turn the shower off, helping him step out. Shinsou smiles softly, "Strip, you're going to catch a cold if you keep those wet clothes on."

As Shinsou dries off, Midoriya silently took his clothes off. The taller holds out a towel, the shorter taking it then drying off. Shinsou finally looked at him, another soft smile on his face. Midoriya's cheeks are stained with tears, his eyes red and his nose snot-filled. He also looked tired as if he used all his energy crying.

Shinsou sighs then cup Midoriya's cheeks, gently placing his lips on the other's. Midoriya wasn't shocked for long, wrapping his arms around Shinsou's neck as he kisses back. He didn't care if the two were naked, they finally kissed.

* * *

The new couple is in Shinsou's room, laying close together. Midoriya's wearing one of Shinsou's shirts while the other is only in pants, neither wearing boxers. Before all this, Shinsou brought a television and hung it on the wall in front of his bed, the two currently using it to watch a movie on Netflix.

Shinsou's arm is under Midoriya's head, his head on top the other's. Midoriya's on his back while Shinsou's on his side, the movie they're watching meant for children.

Shinsou rubs his thumb over Midoriya's knuckle, no one saying anything. The taller looks away from the movie, "I was at another town."

Midoriya, "Why?"

Shinsou, "I don't want to burden others with my problems. As you've said, Aizawa says the worst-case scenarios to help better me, but as I've said, it always gets to me. This time, he used one with you."

"Me?"

"Yeah," the taller thought for a moment, "it was 'What if Yamikumo took Midoriya's quirk then killed him?' 'What if Yamikumo killed Midoriya before draining him?'."

They both sigh through their nose, Shinsou looking back at the movie. Midoriya moves closer to him, "I won't let that happen, I'm not as weak as people think."

"I know," Shinsou kisses his forehead, "that's one of the things I love about you."

* * *

Hadou and Toogata entered the house late into the evening, Midoriya cooking in the kitchen. To their surprise, Shinsou was standing behind Midoriya with his arms around his waist.

"Welcome back," Toogata muses, walking up the steps. Hadou follows him, "I think they'll be getting along nicely from here on out."

The other grins, "Yeah!"

* * *

Akatani walks down a hall, the Bakugou clone and another person behind him.

"I don't know why you're following me," he stops walking then looks at the other person, "so piss off, Shimura."

"Shigaraki," the taller spat, "and I was told to watch after you. Why the fuck would you attack the One for All wielder? You were supposed to wait."

"Yamikumo shouldn't have to wait," the Bakugou clone coos as he walks past the elder, "he has all kinds of quirks dwelling inside him, taking One for All will be done in seconds. Grandpa doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Quiet," the shorter spat, the taller giggling as he stopped talking. Shigaraki scratches his neck, "Though you have a hefty amount of quirks in you, I doubt you learned how to use any of them properly. Stop being a brat and think for a moment."

The younger glares at the older, silence filling the hall. Akatani turns around, walking away without another word. Bakugou sticks out his tongue before following his creator, Shigaraki feeling annoyed. He scratches his neck a couple more times before turning around and walking away. If it were up to him, he would cut all ties with Akatani, but his master told him to keep a close eye on the young man.

"Fucking brat," he mumbles.


	16. Chapter 16

"Izukun," Shinsou says in a low voice, shivers moving through Midoriya body. The shorter tries to get away, "Not now," he whined, everyone around them paying no mind to this.

Toogata clears his throat, "Everyone, as you've might've seen, Yamikumo hasn't been very active as of late."

"It's strange," Tetsu huffs as he leans back into the couch cushion, looking to the roof.

Bakugou, "That fucker's planning something."

Before anyone else could speak, a knock was heard. Midoriya finally gets out of Shinsou's arms, hurrying to answer it. He beams, "Hi mom!"

"Mom?"

Midoriya leads Inko into the living room, "Guys, this is my mom, Midoriya Inko."

"Nice to meet you all," she muses, "Izuku, you've made a lot of friends!"

Her son grins before look at Shinsou, the other not where he was sitting.

"Ms. Midoriya," the taller says politely, "Shinsou Hitoshi."

"Oh," she smiles, "nice to meet you."

"Shinsou," Midoriya huffs, Inko blinking. Almost instantly, she knew who Shinsou was to Midoriya. Her smile widens then she pulls Shinsou down, whispering in his ear. Midoriya gives the two a questionable look.

"Alright," Inko turns to her son, "I only came by to check on you! Sorry if I'm interrupting anything!"

"Not at all," Toogata grins. It's then Inko notices Bakugou, "Nice seeing you, Katsuki."

He nods politely, blush tinting on his cheeks. Midoriya sneers at him, Bakugou always acted differently around his mom. He's almost jealous.

* * *

Toogata decided to call up Amajiki so the two groups can meet up and discuss this matter together. Until then, he adviced for everyone to watch their surroundings.

"Deku," Uraraka waves an arm frantically, "Deku! Look!"

He watches her, Uraraka grinning evilly. She touches Iida's car then it starts to float, her fingers inches apart. She pushes them together then says, "Release," the car falling to the ground. She turns to Midoriya, "I got a power too! It was on accident, but it's pretty cool!"

"Yeah," Midoriya grins, "could you make me float?"

* * *

Shinsou sighs then look to the afternoon sky above him, people all over the place. He closes his eyes for a second then reopens them when he hears someone make a noise of shock, his eyes widening.

"Midoriya," he shouts, his lover looking at him.

"Oh," he waves, "hi Shinsou!"

"How the hell did you get up there?! Get down!"

Uraraka huffs as she runs past him, "Deku, slow down!"

"I can't! The wind's moving me!"

She mumbles threats as she continues to follow her friend, Shinsou slowly joining her.

"Is this your doing," he asks as they run.

"Yes," she huffs, "I recently gained this quirk and Deku wanted to know if I could float him so."

"Is there a way for you to get him down?!"

She nods then pushes her fingers together, "Release," she shouts, Midoriya blinking before plummeting to the ground. Shinsou quickly moves to catch him, Midoriya trying to calm down.

"Use One for All," he chants, closing his eyes as he was about to meet his fate. When he didn't feel pain or the sidewalk, he slowly opens his eyes. They widen, "You!"

The Bakugou clone smiles softly, "Hello."

"Let him go," Shinsou snarls, Midoriya jumping out his arms. The clone pouts, "Now, now! Is that the way to thank your savior? By the way, I only caught you because Yamikumo wants to be the only that hurts you. It would disappoint him if you got injured before you fight him again."

Shinsou steps forward to say something, Midoriya holding him back. He smiles nervously, "Thank you for saving me, if you weren't here, I probably would've died."

"Such a high height to fall from," his red eyes dart to Uraraka, "your quirk would be useful for my master to take, I'd be careful if I were you."

With that, he turns and walks away. Midoriya sighs, allowing Shinsou to inspect him for wounds. He sighs too, "You're fine."

"I know."

"You two are so cute," Uraraka muses, Midoriya blushing. Shinsou looks at her, "I'm going to tell Toogata that you've got a quirk. Have you told Tsu?"

She nods, "Tsu was the first to know."

"Be careful from now on," Midoriya warns, "Yamikumo and his Bakugou aren't a laughing matter."

She nods, "I will."


	17. Chapter 17

"And where have you been," Akatani asks his creation, not looking from his arm as he hardens and unhardens it.

"Nowhere special," he muses, "just went out into the town, found out someone who earned a quirk, one that could benefit you greatly."

"What is it," the shorter asks as he turns to face the taller.

Bakugou, "From what I saw, the quirk allows you to levitate things as if gravity never existed. Buildings, cars, machines," a sinister smile creeps on his face, "People. Yamikumo," he muses, "All you'd need to do is float One for All in the air then let him plummet to the ground. It would make stealing the quirk much easier."

"Intreeging," Akatani mumbles, looking to his hand. They're in a small bar, it only serving certain people. People with ill intentions.

Akatani found out about All for One from its former user, right after One for All rejected him. The man showed him where the tomb was and told him a story of how One for All was rightfully his and, now, it's rightfully Akatani's. He told the younger that he could drain tombs, steal people's powers. As soon as the power to take was his, he robbed a tomb then created his minion, Bakugou. Two days later was when he stole a quirk, Kirishima's.

"I think I'll look into stealing it, maybe after another run-in with One for All."

"Shimura won't be pleased to find this out," Bakugou skips to his creators, "who knows what he'll do to you."

"Shimura isn't my parent or my babysitter," Akatani spat, "just because my mentor told him to look after me doesn't mean anything."

"So bold," Bakugou coos as he cups his cheeks, "you send shivers through me, Yamikumo."

"Quiet," he says, going back to hardening then unhardening.

* * *

Midoriya yawns as he knocks on the door, waiting for someone to answer it. The door soon opens to reveal a man. This isn't Iida. Did Midoriya come to the wrong house?

"U-uh," Midoriya blushes softly, "This is the Iida residence, right?"

"Yes," the man blinks, "oh, you must be one of Tenya's friends. Tenya," he calls before blinking again, "you can come in."

Midoriya nods then steps in the house, Iida hurrying down the steps. He smiles, "Welcome to my home, Midoriya!"

The shorter sighs, "I thought I had the wrong place for a minute."

"No, the person that answered the door was my brother's lover, Haimawari Kouichi."

Before Midoriya could say anything, an older man rolls into the room, sitting in a wheelchair. He looks a little but like Iida.

"Tenya," he muses, "who's this?"

"Midoriya Izuku," the shorter says politely, Haimawari walking next to the older Iida.

"Midoriya, this is my older brother, Tensei."

"Nice to meet you," the elder grins. Midoriya gives him a soft smile and a nod.

"You should tell me when you invite people over," Tensei huffs, "I would've found your baby pictures."

"Brother!"

* * *

Iida's room is the same as when he lived with him, a wall covered with glasses and protein shakes ready to be made neatly stacked on a shelf.

"So," Midoriya grabs a pair of glasses, "why'd you call me over?"

"I wanted to discuss something with you," Iida sits on his bed, "Recently, there's been this man coming to the gym. While there, he wrecks the equipment and starts fights on purpose. The reason I'm telling you this is because the name of your quirk was said a couple of times whenever he spoke."

Midoriya blinks then looks at Iida, "Why would he know about One for All?"

"Maybe he wants it? Maybe he wants to hurt you?"

"There's someone that wants One for All, but I doubt he'd go to the gym and wreck things. What did the guy look like?"

"Your friend Bakugou, but taller and a lot beefier."

Midoriya thought for a moment. No one like that popped in his mind.

He sighs, "I don't think I've met this person."

"Regardless, please be careful. I don't want to see you like my brother."

Midoriya nods then look to Iida, "You look extremely close with these on!"

"Midoriya, please take my glasses off."

* * *

Weights are thrown, Midoriya dodging them then running out of the gym, the man following. This is the guy Iida told him about and, as it turns out, he was looking for Midoriya. Maybe he's working with Yamikumo.

All he wanted to do was investigate a little, he didn't expect to get caught as soon as he walked in the building.

The shorter runs then activate his quirk, turning to face the bigger. He smirks, "Ready to fight?"

Midoriya grunts then charge at him, going for a kick. When he dodges, he tries again then punches his head. He gasps, seeing what punched.

"My quirk deals with my muscles," the older man says, "You've got to hit harder if you want to damage me."

Midoriya jumps back then quickly dodge, the taller on the offensive. The shorter tries to knock him off balance, dodging when he fails.

"How the fuck am I going to get out of this," Midoriya mentally asks himself, "I can't call for help, my phone broke in the gym. I'm in this by myself."

"Fuck," he grunts then his eyes widen as he gets punched in his stomach, spitting up blood. As he flies back into a building, the muscular villain grins, "This all One for All has to offer?! Come on! Don't tell me the tomb made a mistake with you!"

The taller's eyes widen as his cheek gets punched, Midoriya activating one hundred percent while covered by the smoke. The older stumbles back as Midoriya grits his teeth, his arm damaged. He uses his other hand then makes a fist, punching the other cheek. He jumps back as the villain tries to regain his balance, his arms quivering. He shouldn't have used one hundred percent, but he had no other choice.

He grunts when the villain looks at him, "That's more like it," he spat, charging at Midoriya. Before either could attack or defend, something pierces through the both of them then slowly moves back to the source.

"I said evaluate him," a familiar voice spat, "not damage him."

"Shimura isn't going to be happy," another familiar voice chimes. Midoriya vision blurs as he stumbles forward, cupping his side as the older fell on the ground. He didn't get up.

"Yamikumo," Midoriya strained out, blood spilling out his mouth. He looks at Midoriya, "Might as well take this opportunity," he sighs, he and his minion walking towards the other. Midoriya weakly activates his quirk then runs off, Bakugou squatting down. Yamikumo stops him, "Let him go, I'd rather him put up a fight before I end him."

* * *

"Have to...get home," Midoriya struggles to say. All of his energy's gone, barely able to stay conscious. He's using the alleyways, avoiding people and the street.

His blood smears the walls as he uses it for leverage, looking up to see his house. He stumbles then walks towards the front door, it opening as soon as he was in front of it. Toogata's eyes widen as he sees Midoriya, the younger falling forward. He catches him then quickly picks him up, "Guys!"

* * *

Shuuzenji jumps as his door gets kicked open, turning to see who it is. His eyes widen, "Holy hell! What the fuck happened to him?!"

Toogata quickly lays him on a table, Shinsou quickly running in the room. Both are covered in blood, Midoriya's.

"We don't know," Toogata voice quivers, "when I opened the door, I saw him like this."

The shorter lickings both his palms then touch everywhere Midoriya was wounded, holding his palm on his stomach. He lifts it a little, a symbol radiating translucent plus signs appearing above Midoriya's abdomen. The symbol shines a pink light and slowly spins, Shuuzenji's hair growing in length. Once the symbol went away he checks Midoriya's wrists for a pulse. He sighs, "He's alive. Was he breathing when you brought him here."

"Barely," Toogata admits, Shinsou staring at Midoriya's face. Shuuzenji slowly sits down, "I'm drained," he admits, "I had to use everything to heal him. He'll be asleep for a while, weeks may pass before he opens his eyes again. You two can use my shower to clean yourselves up."

The older nods, sighing as he rubs his forehead. He looks to the shorter, "You rest too, you look like you're about to pass out."

"Yeah," he lays down, "leave when you're ready to and please don't leave a mess."


	18. Chapter 18

Shinsou slowly runs his thumb over Midoriya's knuckles, watching his lover rest. It's been a week now, a few more days and Midoriya will be asleep as long as Shinsou was gone. Toogata made sure everyone was on the highest alert possible, not wanting anyone else in a near death situation or losing their quirk.

He lets out a shaky breath then lays his head on Midoriya's stomach, it rising and falling with his breathing. The taller doesn't know how much more of this he could take. This is the thing Midoriya was worried about with him, getting hurt or being dead. Is this karma? Is this some kind of a sign?

With another shaky breath, Shinsou lifts his head. He kisses the back of Midoriya's hand, his palm, his forehead, both his cheeks, the tip of his nose and then his lips. The taller pushes his lips together then moves Midoriya's hand on his stomach, leaving his lover's room.

* * *

Shigaraki's fuming with anger, his fingers twitching with the need to make something decay. Not something...someone.

Akatani's glaring at him, Bakugou making a face.

"Calm down," a taller man made of a black fog sighs, "we don't need you two fighting."

"That little shit needs to watch who he's fucking with," Shigaraki spat, "he killed one of my guys, and, for what?!"

"I'm the one who's hurting the One for All vessel," Akatani spat back, "I'm the only one who should dare attack him. Your guy was only supposed to observe him for me. It's his own fault for disobeying me."

"You little bitch," The older growls, the fog-covered man using his powers to teleport him behind a locked door.

"Kurogiri," Shigaraki shouts from behind the wood, banging on the door. He sighs then looks to the younger, "You really need to do something about the way you think. If I wasn't around, Shigaraki would've done some horrid things to you."

"Shimura's attitude towards me isn't important, if one of his guys gets tries to fight One for All again, I'll kill. Good day," Akatani closes his eyes as he turns to walk away, Bakugou bowing before following him.

"This kid," Kurogiri sighs as the door beside him decays, Shigaraki still fuming.

"Hey, Yamikumo."

"What?"

The Bakugou clone moves to his side as the two continue walking, "I understand you want the One for All vessel to put up a fight, but won't it make your life easier if you took it from him while he was near death?"

"I don't want life to be easy," he looks up, "it never is. Besides," a smirk slowly grows, "the harder the battle the better it'll feel when I've snapped Midoriya Izuku's neck."

* * *

Shinsou, Toogata, and Hadou jump as the hear something break upstairs, quickly dropping what they were doing and running to Midoriya's room. They burst through the door, looking to the bed. Midoriya's awake, cold sweat drenching his clothes as making his skin shine. His eyes are wide as he stares at the three, slowly calming down.

As he looks to his side, Shinsou's heartstrings tuck as his eyes begin to water. Toogata and Hadou sigh then leave the room, allowing for the couple to have some alone time. Shinsou pushes his lips together as he moves closer to the bed, Midoriya looking at him. The shorter smiles softly, "Sorry for making you worry."

His green eyes widen as he gets hugged, Shinsou shivering softly.

Midoriya, "Are you going to cry?"

Shinsou, "No."

"I think you should."

"I'm not. Just...let me hold you for a while."

Midoriya nods then wrap his arms around the taller as he lays back, silence filling the room. The silence wasn't awkward or caused by no one knowing what else to say. It was one that was needed.

* * *

"How's Midoriya," Amajiki asks before drinking from his wine glass, Toogata cleaning one behind the counter.

"He just woke up," Hadou says, "We left the house to give and Shinsou some alone time."

"Ah," The taller exclaims, continuing to drink. It's only the three of them in the wine bar. The three haven't gotten together, just the three of them, in years.

Toogata puts the glass down, "I think we should strike back, get a little vengeance."

"You found where Yamikumo's held up?"

The taller of the three nods, "You know that bar near the shadier end of town?"

"Holy shit, there," Hadou says, a bit shocked. Amajiki sighs, "And you two said it would be too obvious...I was right this entire time. When do you want to attack?"

"Tomorrow night."

The three of them share a smirk, Amajiki standing up.

"I'll go rally the troops."


	19. Chapter 19

Akatani stares at the ceiling above him, laying on his back. His minion walks in, "Yamikumo," he muses, "grandpa's calling. He's waiting for you on the screen."

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute," he says emotionlessly, his eyes widen as he quickly looks to his window. It breaks seconds later due to an explosion, someone yelling for death. Soon, noise rises from all over the building, Akatani slowly opening his eyes.

"You alright," the Bakugou clone asks, his back stabbed with small shards of glass. Akatani looks at him before shoving him to the side, hardening as the real Bakugou tries to attack him with his quirk.

"Who the fuck do you think you are," he shouts, "How dare you use that quirk in front of me!"

"Noisy," Akatani spat, jumping back.

"Bakugou," he looks to his minion, "Go help the others, I can handle this one."

He bows his head then runs out the door, the shorter look back to the real Bakugou. The taller growls then go for another attack, Akatani using the hardening quirk to block. Outside the room is more battling, villains versus heroes. A fight like this could bring back the memories of the old quirk wielders, memories of their battle with the first All for One.

Midoriya rolls back then punches the floorboard, it popping up between a villain's leg. He snorts before dodging another villain's attack Shinsou jumping over then he lands then turns to face the villains that surrounded him.

"Surrounded," he huffs, "What're you lot going to do now?"

"Kill you," they all answer, Shinsou smirking as they fell for his trick. He walks towards one then pats his shoulder, "Attack," he says softly, the villains under his control attacking their allies. Monoma touches Toogata then the two go through the floor, villains looking around for them unaware that they were a distraction. Yaoyorozu twirls her iron pole then attacks, Uraraka running pass with objects floating around her. She runs through a large group of villains, "Release," she shouts, the objects falling on them.

"Hey," Kaminari shouts, dodging the objects that fell. He charges his electricity then touches Tetsutetsu's iron skin, his fists electrified. Todoroki stomps his foot in one direction then thrusts his hand in the other as he runs, dodging attacks then blasting the attacker with ice or fire. Asui uses her tongue as a weapon, throwing enemies into one another before blending in with her surroundings. Hadou jumps back then lifts her arms, two large waves of energy pushing back the villains in front of her.

Akatani lands on the floor, continuing to dodge and block Bakugou's attacks. His arm suddenly buffs up and he punches the taller into the floor, waiting for his arm to return to normal before reaching to Bakugou's chest.

Clone Bakugou grins, "One for All," he says sadistically, "Yamikumo will be pleased to see you alive and well."

Midoriya grunts then go to attack him, stopping when he sees the real Bakugou about to lose his quirk.

"Kacchan," he shouts, quickly charging at the two. Just before Akataki's fingers touched flesh, his cheek gets roundhouse kicked. Midoriya spun twice in the air before his foot made contact, the real Bakugou in shock. The shorter remembered the childhood name he gave the taller.

Everything felt as if it moved in slow motion, Akatani's eyes wide. He, not only, got caught off guard, but hit. Someone actually hit him.

In a fit of rage, he grips Midoriya's ankle then slams him into the ground. Bakugou quickly got up as Akatani went to slam him again, Midoriya pushing his hands against the ground then kicking his leg forward, sending Akatani flying.

"You alright," he asks Bakugou.

"Yeah," he answers, the two getting the fighting stances. They charge after Akatani, the Bakugou clone tackling the real Bakugou. As the two start to tumble, Akatani took this as a distraction and touched Toogata, a sadistic smirk on his face as he then uses the powers he stole to jump through the wall, back first as he threw his arms across his neck. The Bakugou clone grins then follow his master, blasting a hole through the wall. Other villains start to retreat too, Amajiki hurrying to Toogata as he stumbles forward. After Akatani touched him, he couldn't go through the floor anymore. His expression is currently one of shock, his hair a mess due to the fighting.

"Mirio," Amajiki touches his arm, "it's alright."

"I lost my quirk," he says, his voice distant. Everyone's in shock, some shivering while others drop to their knees or look away angrily. First Kirishima now Toogata, their leader.

"Oh God," Kaminari covers his mouth, "who knows who's next. Maybe it's me," he panics, Tetsu hushing him. Bakugou grunts then shout, storming out the building.

* * *

Toogata pushes his lips together as Amajiki speaks, "Today, as you all know, we ambushed Yamikumo and his band of villains. We won the battle, but Mirio...he lost his quirk," his voice doesn't waver, "He was the leader of those with quirks here, the ones battling against Yamikumo. With him unable to fight, a new leader is needed. Now, Mirio didn't want this to be known yet, but he's been thinking about who that should be."

He slowly stands up, everyone watching as he walks towards Yaoyorozu. Her eyes widen, "Me?!"

"Have faith in your abilities," he touches her shoulders, "You're strong, Momo, smart too. I'm entrusting my role of leader to you."

Shuuzenji puts his hand on his hip, "Now, keep in mind, there's a chance that he could get his quirk back someday, same with Kirishima and anyone else that had their powers stolen. Maybe after Yamikumo's dead."

"Death it is then," Bakugou grins angrily, "That bastards going to pay."

Everyone's expression changing, agreeing with Bakugou. Yaoyorozu looks to everyone around her then back at Toogata, "Alright. Looks as if I'm in charge."

Amajiki smiles softly, "You'll be fine."

* * *

Toogata told everyone that he was going to be with Amajiki and move out of Midoriya's place, Iida's old room emptied the next day. Hadou also moved out, taking over the wine bar in Toogata's place.

"What could I turn these into," Midoriya asks himself, looking into the two empty rooms. Shinsou walks behind him, "We could turn them into baby rooms," he suggests, "there's a pregnancy quirk with your name on it."

"I'm not going to get a pregnancy quirk," the shorter protests, walking away. Shinsou pouts, "It doesn't have to be now," he huffs, "why not Google some things?"

"That's what I'm doing now," he states from his room, Shinsou popping his head in. He sighs, "It's different here without Mirio and Hadou."

Midoriya hums in agreement, scrolling through Pinterest pictures. The taller walks towards him then kiss his temple, "How about we turn my room into a mini theater? Get a wall sides flatscreen and move my stuff in one of the rooms."

Midoriya was silent for a second. He turns his chair, "Why not move your stuff in my room?"

The two look at each other, silence filling the room. Shinsou slowly grins, Midoriya turning back to his laptop.


	20. Chapter 20

"You ready," Midoriya asks as he rolls up his sleeves, one of the legs of his sweatpants above his knee. Shinsou responds by slapping the rubber glove he put on against his skin, the two carrying supplies upstairs. The taller walks into Iida's old room then put the paint on the plastic-covered floor, the shorter walking in his room. As Shinsou prepares to repaint the walls, Midoriya picks up his bed (with ease) then walks down the steps and outside. The two decided on one doing the heavy lifting while the other repaints rooms and installs things. As soon as everything's done, they plan on using their new theatre room for a date night. To drain the silence, Midoriya found his rectangular speaker and Bluetooth his phone to it. Shinsou was a bit shocked Midoriya played songs he knew, the two sharing the similar music genre interests.

Midoriya puffs up a cheek as he inhales, lifting Shinsou's bed. He grunts lightly then carefully makes his way back upstairs, Shinsou walking out the room to take a break. He blinks, "Need help?"

The shorter smiles nervously, "I moved everything out my room before I moved your bed in. My door's big enough to carry it in so-. No," Midoriya starts to mumble, "My bed was only big enough for me, Shinsou's is bigger so I might not be able to carry it through."

As the shorter continues to mumble, Shinsou rolls his eyes then walks towards the other, slowly moving the bed frame on the floor.

"Izukun," he muses as the shorter stops mumbling, "you push and I'll pull."

The shorter nods then the two move the bed frame into their room, deciding it be near the window. Once done, Shinsou goes to Uraraka's old room to start painting and Midoriya goes to get the mattress and blankets.

* * *

It took some time, and no breaks, but the two were able to get everything done before the night got late.

Midoriya sits on the blanket then grabs a pillow, Shinsou joining him after finding the remote to their new television. He turns it on, "You want to watch The Shining? It's old, but scary."

Midoriya thought for a moment, "Old movies aren't that scary so sure."

Shinsou fought back an evil smirk as he finds the horror movie, playing it before putting the remote down and laying on his side behind his lover. The shorter lays in front the taller, Shinsou moving an arm around the other's waist. Midoriya moves a hand to touch the taller's, their fingers intertwining.

* * *

In the end, Midoriya couldn't finish the movie. He freaked out after seeing the twin girls, getting up and walking out the room as Shinsou rolled around laughing. After calming down, the taller put on a romance movie and Midoriya soon returned.

Midoriya, "Even though all this drama's going on, they're still going to get together in the end."

Shinsou hums in agreement, pushing his crotch against Midoriya's ass. The shorter blushes, "Honestly?"

"We've been together for a long while," Shinsou climbs above him, "we've also had more than two dates."

Midoriya pushes his lips together then turns his head, Shinsou moving his shirt up then brushing the tip of his nose over the shorter's chest. His nose was cold, Midoriya flinching in response. Shinsou smirks before licking around the nipple, kissing the crook of the smaller's neck as he takes the rest of his clothes off. Shinsou moves off Midoriya to take off his own shirt, pressing his lips on the other's as he tosses his shirt to the side. Midoriya grips the string of Shinsou's sweatpants, pulling it loose then moving the pants far enough for Shinsou's dick to spring free.

"Spread your legs," the bigger pants as he lifts his head, Midoriya wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. As he moves his legs, he pulls Shinsou back down for a sloppy kiss, their teeth gently tapping against each other. Shinsou moans in shock, but kisses back as his hand moves down the shorter's body. He toys with Midoriya's shaft before pushes his middle finger in the tight hole, his ring finger soon joining it.

"Izukun," the taller coos, "you sound so cute. You look cute too."

Midoriya pushes his lips together gripping the blankets beneath him. Shinsou smirks softly as he takes his fingers out, "Hey, could you do the yoga pose?"

"W-what yoga pose?"

"The one you did when I went to a yoga class with you."

The shorter thought for a moment before lifting his lower half, his hands on his back. Shinsou's smirk gets a bit sinister, "Beautiful," he muses to himself before plunging his middle and ring finger back in the entrance, Midoriya moaning out in shock. The taller spreads the other's legs with his free hand then get between them, watching Midoriya slowly unravel.

"Nah, ah, ah," he chimes, "you can't fall out this position, not just yet."

"I-it's hard," Midoriya whines, his insides clenching around Shinsou's fingers. The taller's eyelids lower halfway, "Are you about to cum?"

"Shinsou," the shorter moans, "I want to, please make me cum."

"Alright," the bigger takes his fingers out Midoriya then puts his hands on both sides of the smaller's head, lifting himself up.

"Are you ready?"

The shorter nods vigorously, the two humming a moan as Shinsou's tip pushes in the twitching channel. The thrusts were gentle and slow. Each time Shinsou pushed forward, he'd let a bit more of his length get swallowed in until he was all the way in. The taller lets out a shaky before he starts to move again, "You alright," he struggles to ask. Midoriya couldn't answer, his head turned to bite the closets pillow. Shinsou huffs then sit up, his hand on the back of Midoriya's thighs as he starts to slam in the loosened channel.

"W-wait," Midoriya moans as his legs quiver, turning his head to look at Shinsou. As the taller continues to slam in him, Midoriya struggles to keep his eyes open. Drool escapes from the corner of his mouth as he has a hard time keeping the position, "Hitoshi," he moans. He couldn't hold the pose anymore, Shinsou catching the shorter's lower half the other's hips then goes back to banging him. He stutters out a soft moan, "S-shit Izukun. You're really squeezing me," he grips the other tip, "you must be really close."

"C-cum-! Cumming," Midoriya states as he arches his back, small teal bolts bouncing around him as he releases.

"T-tight," Shinsou moans before pulling out, stroking himself until his climax came.

* * *

"I want to do you again," Shinsou admits, the two sitting in the bathwater.

"Already? I'm ready to fall asleep."

"My stamina's pretty good. Perhaps I can help you with yours."

"I don't like where this is going," Midoriya sighs as Shinsou names all the different ways to improve his stamina, soon splashing water in the taller's face.


	21. Chapter 21

Shinsou woke up frantically, his breath unsteady as he looks around the room then to Midoriya. He sighs when he sees the shorter sleeping peacefully. Five hours more and Midoriya would wake up and start the day.

The dream felt so real, too real. Shinsou knew it was only a dream and that his lover was fine, but he the thought still scared him. Especially after what happened to Midoriya.

The shorter pats around for a while then sleepily opens his eyes, "Hey," his voice cracks, "you're up early."

Shinsou's shoulders jumped, not turning to Midoriya. He quickly wipes his eyes, "Uh, yeah."

The shorter tilts his head, "Were you crying," he sits up as he asks the question, turning Shinsou by his shoulders. He gasps, "You were! Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he quietly lies. Midoriya's eyebrow twitches, "It isn't nothing if you're crying over it. Shinsou, tell me. I can't have you disappearing...not again."

The taller sighs, his eyelids lowering.

Shinsou, "I...I had a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"You...dying. It felt so real, I thought it was real. One minute, we're fighting together and then next you're gone. When I find you again, you get stabbed by a large blade arm."

"Something like that happened when Yamikumo stabbed me. Were you thinking about it, when?"

Shinsou was silent for a moment, "When we had sex yesterday. I don't know why and I didn't notice it myself until now, but I found myself thinking back to the weeks you were asleep. What if you never woke up?"

Midoriya, "I…," he looks away from Shinsou, "hate to say this, but it's a possibility."

"I don't want you to say that! I'm fine with everyone else, but not you," Shinsou cups Midoriya cheeks then look into the shorter's eyes, "I need you to be positive against all the negative. I need you to smile for me if ever find myself unable to. I need you to be the happiness that I lack sometimes."

"Hitoshi."

"In a world full of subtraction signs, I want you to be the plus sign by my side."

Midoriya blinks slowly before grinning, "Alright."

Shinsou smiles softly before kissing the other, who happily kisses back.

* * *

"Yaoyorozu," Amajiki sighs, "please come out your house."

"N-no," her voice shouts from behind a glass window upstairs. Todoroki looks around then jumps up, ice rising before he could land on the ground. The ice rises high enough for him to knock on the window, Yaoyorozu screaming in shock. Todoroki blinks then lifts the window, Yaoyorozu protesting. He enters the house then walks to open the front door, the shorter admitting defeat.

Bakugou gently tugs on a strand of her hair, "The hell kind of a leader locks themself away? You're the one who scheduled a meeting today."

"I-I know," she blushes, "I was rethinking it when you guys came here."

"I think you made the right choice," Jirou puts her hands on her hips, "we need to talk about the things that have happened recently as soon as possible to evaluate the next step."

Yaoyorozu nods, "I was thinking that, but then I thought about everyone getting a little break. We just got done with a huge battle."

Midoriya, "We appreciate your concern, but we can rest when Yamikumo's done for."

Everyone that didn't speak nods in agreement. Yaoyorozu nods again, "Alright, everyone, please get comfortable."

* * *

Yaoyorozu purposed they try and find more people to join them and everyone agreed, Midoriya suggesting Iida find a tomb.

"We aren't going to find one," Iida huffs.

"Deku just found one," Uraraka chimes, Midoriya blinking.

"Why do I get the sense of deja vu," he asks himself, Iida walking past him. He pushes his lips together then touches the rock, grunting as it cuts his finger. Midoriya and Uraraka move back as the symbol starts to glow, Iida staring in amazement. The dark blue light moves similar to how the teal light did with Midoriya, entering Iida through his pores in his legs. When it was all over, Midoriya and Uraraka walk towards him. It's then they notice the pipes sticking out his calves, the taller of the two noticing too.

"How do I even…," he takes a step forward then zooms off, the other two shocked.

"Iida," Midoriya shouts before activating his quirk, Uraraka touching the sides of her lower legs before following after them.

"I can't stop," Iida shouts, ducking to dodge tree branches and jumping over roots.

"Try to," Uraraka shouts.

Midoriya, "Try to stop moving your legs!"

Why didn't Iida think of that earlier?

He huffs then stops running, tripping over from his feet digging into the dirt. He laughs as Midoriya and Uraraka catch up to him, the two laughing with him.

"I still cannot believe I have engines in my legs now. How am I going to explain this to my brother?"

Before Midoriya could suggest something, someone slides by them. The person stops then moves back without turning around, standing up. He takes off his hood, "Hello, Tenya and friends!"

"Kouichi," Iida shouts in shock, "You have a quirk?!"

"I'm actually on my way to go seal it," he notices Iida's legs, "Tensei used to have that quirk."

"Tensei did?"

Haimawari grins, "You want to learn more, go ask him yourself. I don't know details, but whenever we met up, we worked together. I guess that how we got together too."

Uraraka sighs happily, "Romance."

Midoriya nods slowly in agreement as Iida turns to them.

"I'm sorry to cut this time together short, but I wish to learn this quirk. I'll see you guys later."

The three watch as Iida runs off, Kouichi getting on his hands and the balls of his feet then sliding towards the forest.


	22. Chapter 22

Shinsou pants as his hair fall from his sweat, Aizawa landing behind his student. He puts his hands in his pockets, "That's enough for today, I have to say, this was probably the best training session we've had since I decided to take you in."

Shinsou turns to look at him, using his fingers to comb his hair out his face. Aizawa sits down, "Which I why the timing's bad, but I have to tell you something."

The younger sits down too, a concerned look on his face. Aizawa sighs, "I'm sealing my quirk away soon."

"What?!"

Shinsou's now standing, shock obviously showed on his face. The mentor looks at the ceiling, "I'm getting too old for this and I've taught you everything I know. Shinsou," he looks to his student, "everything I told you was to better you, every time I scolded you was to strengthen you. I was originally going to wait until you subdued Yamikumo, but the time's right."

"I still don't like this," Shinsou moves a foot forward, "Can't you wait for a little more? Why do you have to rush this?!"

"I'm not, I've wanted to seal my quirk since the first All for One was stopped. We have one last training session with Yagi and Midoriya tomorrow."

The older stands up then pat his student's shoulder before walking out of the room, Shinsou clenching his fists. He grunts then stomp out of the room. It wasn't the fact that Aizawa wanted to seal it away, it was his timing ((A/N: Yeah, no shit)). Shinsou didn't want to see Yamikumo with his mentor's quirk, his mentality couldn't handle it. He could drain every one of their quirks, but Midoriya and Aizawa. Those two were the only Shinsou really cared for.

* * *

"Alright," Aizawa sips his coffee, "you can both use your quirks if you want. Remember, this is training."

Midoriya nods and Shinsou glares at the sand, Yagi noticing. He looks to Aizawa, his eyebrows showing that he's concerned. He back at the two students, "You told him yesterday, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

There's silence, the two watching the training in front of them.

Midoriya worried. Usually when the two train, Shinsou sneaks a few inappropriate touches and flirts. He hasn't done anything, but fight. Something must be on his mind.

"You alright," Midoriya asks as he attempts to trip Shinsou up, succeeding. He's never succeeded in tripping his lover up, something's definitely wrong.

"I'm fine," Shinsou insists, his scarf wrapping Midoriya up in a cocoon. He looks to the mentors, "I won so I'm leaving."

The scarf quickly loosens around Midoriya, he landing in the sand with an "oof". As Shinsou walks away, the shorter gets up then follows after him. Aizawa sighs, "This is tiring."

He turns and walks towards the parking lot, Yagi following him. Midoriya activates his quirk then jumps in front Shinsou, "Wait!"

"What," there wasn't a question mark at the end of that. Shinsou demanded.

Midoriya flinched a bit, "W-what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something is wrong, I know it is. I tripped you up, I've never been able to do that."

"I'm fine," Shinsou stresses, running a hand through his hair. Midoriya eyebrow twitches, "Will you stop keeping to yourself? I'm your boyfriend, you should be able to talk to me about this!"

"There isn't anything to discuss because I'm fine!"

The two glare at each other, Midoriya soon marching past Shinsou. The taller turns around, "Hey," he calls, "Where are you going?"

Midoriya stops walking the turns around, "Oh, since you're so fine, I'm going to go," the shorter shouts then turns around, continuing to march away. Shinsou sighs then rub the back of his neck, closing his eyes as he tilts his head back.

* * *

It's late into the evening, Midoirya ignoring his lover for the entire day. He didn't even greet him whenever the two saw each other on the streets.

Shinsou walks into the house, taking his shoes off before entering the living room. Midoriya's here stomping around upstairs.

He hops up the steps slowly, "I'm home."

The shorter stops for a moment then huffs, continuing to stomp around. He's doing laundry, Shinsou turned Uraraka's rooms into the laundry room. Midoriya questioned why he wanted one upstairs, but Shinsou never gave him an answer.

The taller follows him, "Izukun."

The short hums, tossing a new load of clothes into the washer.

"I told you I hate burdening others."

"And I hate when people lie to me," Midoriya turns around in a snap, "I'd rather you burden me with your problems than keep them bottled up inside you because I swear to God if you run off-!"

"I'm not going to run off."

Midoriya pokes his hip out as he crosses his arms, raising his chin as he glares at his lover. Shinsou found this cute, "Izuku, I'm not going to run off. It's just…," he sighs, "Aizawa plans on sealing his quirk away and I really don't want him to, not yet at least."

The shorter loosens up, "Was that so hard? Now," he approaches Shinsou, "Aizawa seems to know what he's doing, maybe he entrusts you to protect his old powers. Maybe, he wants you to claim them for your own."

"I couldn't do that," Shinsou blushes softly, "I'd feel weird. I've been fighting against the quirk that cancels other quirks for a long while. I couldn't imagine using it for myself."

"I'm sure most of us with quirks never imagined having them."

The two share a soft laugh, Shinsou kissing Midoriya's forehead.

"I'm sorry for making you mad."

"I wasn't mad, annoyed maybe, but not mad."

The taller hums, his hands traveling up Midoriya's shirt. The shorter blushes, "Now? I'm in the middle of washing clothes!"

"You've been ignoring me all day, you wouldn't let me touch you! By the way, how exactly did you know something was wrong with me?"

Midoriya blinks, "Well, you usually touch me while we train and flirt. When you didn't do it, it made me worry."

"Oh, so you want me to touch you in front of other people," The taller teases, the shorter blushing. He lightly shoves, "N-no! It just a way for me to find out if you're okay or not!"

Shinsou hums through soft chuckles, holding Midoriya close.


	23. Chapter 23

Shigaraki was beyond his limited with Akatani. He wanted blood, he wanted to watch the life slowly drain from the younger's eyes. Not only is he the cause of his groups' relocation, but he also cost him some arm power. He'll need to find more villains...and fast.

This was one of the original All for One's homes, he brought more than for hiding purposes.

"Will you relax," Kurogiri sighs, "I've found us a new member."

"They better be the fucking devil because I'm this close to killing that little shit!"

"I just got here and we're already talking about murder."

Shigaraki looks to the door, "The hell are you?"

"Your new ally. The hell are you?"

Shigaraki wasn't in the mood for this. Before he could attack, Akatani walks pass him and to the taller. He stares at him, "I've seen you before...when your hair was red and you didn't look like shit."

"Well I'll be damned," the man smirks as he stares back, "who's little shit is this? Yours?"

"I'd rather fucking die," Shigaraki admits, Kurogiri clearing his throat.

"Akatani and Shigaraki, I would like for you to meet Dabi."

The shorter continues to stare, "That's not your real name, is it?"

"Quirk users call you Yamikumo so I don't see why you have a problem with my little name."

Akatani blinks before turning to walk off, not wanting to be near Dabi anymore. Dabi smirks, "I think I annoyed him," he muses before walking towards Shigaraki, "You the leader?"

"You could say that. What's your power?"

"What's yours?"

"I asked you first and, besides, I'd have to kill you to show you my quirk."

The two glare at each other for a bit before attempting to attack one another, Kurogiri quick to stop them. He did by using his quirk, their hands appearing away from one another.

"Children," he huffs as the two slowly move away, "I'm surrounded by children."

* * *

Midoriya blinks as he looks at the Todoroki family photo. The taller invited him over to hang out, he met Todoroki's older sister, Fuyumi, and brother, Natsuo.

He slowly blinks as he stares at the photo. There's one more boy in the picture, one older than Todoroki. He's got red hair.

"He's been missing for a long while. He's my big brother Touya," Todoroki states as he sits next to Midoriya, the shorter closing the book in shock.

"You scared me," he admits, reopening the book to the page he was on.

"Have...you guys found any clues as to where he is?"

Todoroki, "No, my father never really cared since he was only concerned with me finding and mastering his quirk. He was really pissed when he found out I got mom's too."

"I never knew my father," Midoriya smiles softly, "Mom said he's overseas doing work and that he writes home every day. One day...the letters stopped. We assumed him to be dead or cut all ties with us and continued to live."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Midoriya sighs then grins, "anyways! I saw your baby pictures," he muses, Todoroki immediately taking the book. It's then his sister walks in the room, "Oh," she muses, "You told him you saw his baby picture?"

Midoriya grins as Todoroki looks for a place to hide the book The shorter gets up and walks towards the older Todoroki, "Was Todoroki sweeter when he was younger?"

"Isn't every child," she asks with a soft smirk, Midoriya laughing softly as memories of childhood Bakugou rises in his mind.

"Yeah," he says nervously, his head screaming in protest.

"Sis, me and Midoriya are going out."

Midoriya blinks as the elder Todoroki nods, the shorter following the taller out the room and to the front door. On their way, Midoriya happened to get a glimpse of Todoroki's father. It was a quick flick of the eyes, but just from that one look, he knew. He absolutely hated that man.

* * *

"How are you and Shinsou getting along," Todoroki asks before biting his ice cream, Midoriya looking at him as if he was a madman.

Todoroki, "What?"

Midoriya, "You bite your ice cream?"

"I'm half cold."

"And?! That's inhumane!"

Todoroki huffs, "How are you and Shinsou getting along?"

"Great," Midoriya say slowly, allow the subject to change, "I'm trying to get him to be more open with his feelings."

"Good, he always kept them bottled up. I think one time he cut himself."

The shorter almost choked on his ice cream, the taller jumping in shock. Midoriya looks at him, "He used to WHAT?!"

"Cut," Todoroki blinks, "himself, but I don't kno-. Where are you going?"

"The forest! Shinsou's there."

Todoroki blinks, believing he said something he shouldn't have.

* * *

Shinsou turns around, "Hey hon-," he blinks as Midoriya lifts his wrists.

"What are you doing," he asks as Midoriya checks other parts of his body, the shorter soon gasping.

"When did these get here?! How did you cut your back?!"

"Cut my...first of all, those are your scratch marks."

Midoriya blushes, "Oh."

Shinsou, "Secondly, why are you checking me out for? Doing a comparison with yourself because you're miles away from this God-like body."

"Ha-ha," Midoriya rolls his eyes, "I just found out you used to cut yourself."

"No, I didn't," Shinsou sweats nervously, averting his eyes. Midoriya sneers at him, "You sure?"

Shinsou hums, the two hearing a noise before Midoriya could interrogate him more.

"Are you sure you want to drain this one," Bakugou's voice muses. Must be the clone.

"Yes," Akatani says emotionlessly, "I need a detection quirk. The only problem, there's too many vines in the way."

"Guess this is where I come in," a new voice huffs, Todorki running up to the couple.

"Shinsou, I-," he notices the villains, "ah shit."

"Who's the new guy," Midoriya asks, Todoroki looking at him. All three of their eyes widen as blue fire bursts from his hand, Akatani using the hardening quirk to jump through the still burning leaves and wood.

"Wow, Dabi, you're just like that Todoroki guy."

A soft smirk spreads on the taller's face, "Oh? You wouldn't mean Todoroki Shouto, would you? How sad."

Todoroki's eyes widen. He knows his name AND has a fire quirk. Blue fire. When his father and mother had their quirks, his father could make red and blue fires. Is it possible that this Dabi is a Todoroki?

"Touya?"

"Touya," Shinsou questions a bit too loudly, Midoriya covering his mouth too late. Dabi looks in their direction, "Looks like we've got visitors," he chimes, taking a step towards them. Todoroki wanted to jump up and asks the questions flooding his mind. He's unable to due to Midoriya dragging him away and Akatani telling Dabi to leave them be.

* * *

Todoroki snatches his forearm away from Midoriya, passing around in the alleyway. Shinsou looks at him, "You know that guy?"

"I could've found out," he states as he glares at Midoriya, he immediately glares back.

"Don't fucking glare at me," he spat, Shinsou holding back his laughter.

"Why did you drag me away? What if he was my brother?"

"And what if he isn't? Your brother could be dead for all you and your fa-," Midoriya moves to the side before the fire could scorch him, Todoroki's eyes filled with rage. Shinsou walks towards him, "Hey," he blinks then looks to feet, sighing when he sees they've been frozen to the ground. Todoroki continues to attack, Midoriya dodging with ease. It's then he gasps, turning too late. Todoroki snuck behind him, his hand engulfed in flames. Before he could launch it, the fire goes out. His eyes widen in shock, "What?!"

The two look to Shinsou, his purple eyes now red and his hair flowing in the air ((A/N: You know how Aizawa does)).

"That enough," he says sternly, Midoriya shocked. He actually did it, he got Aizawa's quirk.

"Todoroki, I'll be taking Midoriya home to have a little chat with him about how he worded what he said to you," his eyes go back to normal, "please calm down during that time."

Shinsou takes Midoriya by his hands then leads him out the alley, Todoroki clenching his teeth.


	24. Chapter 24

"I didn't say anything wrong," Midoriya huffs as he plops on the bed, Shinsou sighing.

"Telling Todoroki his brother might be dead is wrong. You don't understand because you're an only child."

Midoriya pushes his lips together, guilt slowly consuming him.

"You can apologize later, I doubt your face is something he wants to see right now."

The shorter slowly nods, sighing. Shinsou sits next to him, "On a brighter note, I have the erasing quirk!"

"I know," Midoriya looks at him, "I saw. Thought you said you didn't want to get it."

"Well...it's proven to be useful. The others are going to shit their pants when I show them."

The shorter laughs, laying back. Shinsou gets above him, "Are you inviting me?"

"Not exactly," Midoriya pokes his lips out, Shinsou pecking them before moving down the shorter's body. He teases by gently kissing the hill, using his teeth to undo the pants. He gently sucks on the bugle through the underwear's fabric, Midoriya moaning eagerly. Shinsou smirks against the underwear then takes them and the pants off, teasing Midoriya tip.

"Hitoshi," he whines.

"Nah, ah, ah. This is punishment for being rude."

Midoriya bites his bottom lips as he groans, moaning out when Shinsou finally takes him in his warm mouth.

* * *

"Midoriya," Fuyumi grins, "I wasn't expecting you here so soon."

"Is Shouto here?"

She pokes out her lips, "He hasn't been back since yesterday, he must be at mom's."

"Where's that?"

She points across the street, Midoriya thanking her before hurrying over. This house this as big as the Todorki's, well, both houses are the Todoroki's.

He gently knocks on the door, waiting for someone to answer. Soon enough, the door opens.

"Midoriya," Todoroki blinks, a bit shocked. The shorter bows, "I'm sorry!"

"H-hey…"

"Shouto," a woman's voice calls, "who is it?"

"A friend, mom."

Midoriya blinks then looks up, a woman with white hair next to Todoroki.

"Hello," he says politely, "Midoriya Izuku."

"Todoroki Rei," she says, gladly shaking hands with Midoriya. Todoroki's blushing a little.

"Nice to meet you," the shorter smiles. Rei smiles too, "Shouto talks a lot about you, I think he has a crush."

The two laugh nervously. Rei waves a hand, "I'm kidding! Would you like to come in?"

"No, but thank you for the off," Midoriya looks to Shouto, "I'll talk with you later."

"Alright."

The two Todorki's watch as Midoriya walks off, Rei gently elbowing Shouto.

* * *

"You're in the closet," Akatani huffs, "couldn't you hide somewhere less obvious?"

"Sorry," Bakugou muses as he walks about, "how about trying to find Dabi and Shimura? I haven't seen them since this morning."

Akatani thinks for a moment then closes his eyes, activating the new quirk he earned.

"Found them," he says calmly as he opens his eyes halfway, "they're in a secret room, there should be a door out in the hallway."

"Shimura's going to be pissed when he finds out we know where they talk about things."

"I don't care," the shorter stands up, "we're going in there."

* * *

Amajiki sighs, "Just because you lost your quirk, doesn't mean you can't help me with housework."

Toogata pouts, "I was about to get up."

The shorter gives him a look as he puts his free hand on his hip, the taller grinning. Before he could move, his phone goes off. He answers it, "Hello? Yeah, this is he."

Amajiki walks towards him, sitting on the couch next to him. Toogata's eyes widen, "Holy shit. Alright, I'll tell Tamaki."

"What," the shorter asks his fiance.

"You remember when the Todoroki Touya disappearance was aired on the news?"

"Yeah. I don't think he was ever found."

"Well, I just got a call from Todoroki's brother ((A/N: please don't ask how they have each other's numbers)) and he told me they found a dead body. Someone with red hair."

"You don't think…"

"That's what he's trying to find out, we can't tell Todoroki, not until it's confirmed."

Amajiki nods, "What a world we live in."


	25. Chapter 25

Akatani feels on the wall then moves back from it. He tilts his head then presses a certain spot, the Bakugou clone's eyes sparkling as the wall opens up. Akatani licks his upper lip before walk in, his minion trailing behind. They walk until he gets to a door, murmurs coming through the wood. The shorter lifts his hand then uses a quirk that morphs it into an ear, gently pressing it against the door. He can hear the words clearly now.

"You must really hate this kid," Dabi muses, Shigaraki growling.

"Again, if I had things my way, Akatani would be dead. He's an airhead! He only thinks about himself and his own goals! That Bakugou clone of his was actually an accident. I was there when it happened, he only wanted to test out a molding quirk and was trying to make himself. He would've gotten rid of the clone if it wasn't for master stopping him."

"All Akatani probably needs is someone he can talk to about everything," Kurogiri states, "he views his Bakugou clone as a minion."

"I could do that," a female's voice muses, "he's my type anyway."

"Looking to get a quick fuck," Dabi asks her.

"No," there's silence, "maybe."

Shigaraki, "Trust me when I say you don't want to get fucked by that kid. His attitude will make you hate him way before first base."

Dabi, "Were you interested in him?"

"I need my men taller than me and my girls shorter," Shigaraki states, "besides, relationships are a waste of time."

Akatani could feel his blood boiling. They were talking about him, they were talking as if they knew who he was. What he went through.

They talked about him like he had no feelings for his minion. At first, he didn't, but now he does. Mutual friends...well, acquaintances.

"What did you hear?"

"Nothing," Akatani spat before storming off, the ear returning to a hand. Bakugou waits before entering the room, "You knew he was going to find this room, and yet, you still decide to talk about him?"

"He needed to hear it," Shigaraki spat, crossing his arms. Bakugou slowly blinks, "Toga. You were joking about sleeping with Yamikumo, weren't you?"

"Yeah," she grins, "wouldn't want to be on your bad side!"

"Anyway," Kurogiri claps his hands, "meeting adjourned. We'll get back here later."

"Even though he knows we're in here," Dabi huffs, the room soon emptying.

* * *

Akatani growls as his arm turning into a blade thrusting it into a pillow. He's currently in his room, taking his anger out on every pillow in the area.

"Who," stab, "the fuck," stab, "do they think they are," he shouts as he rips the pillow in half, panting violently as the cotton flies everywhere. This wasn't enough. He wanted blood.

Akatani hurries out his room then out the house, Bakugou blinking. His eyes widen, "Shit!"

* * *

Midoriya hums as he walks from Yagi's house, the streets empty. It isn't unusual that the streets were empty, people don't like to travel in the middle of the week. A few did, but they were rarely seen moving.

"One for All!"

Midoriya leaps forwards before he got attacked, spinning around.

"Yamikumo."

"I'm really pissed off right now and you look like someone good at relieving stress," he grins wickedly, "do you mind being my punching bag?"

"I do mind," Midoriya states blinking when walls rise around him.

"Don't run away! That'll only piss me off more," Akatani spat before charging at him, Midoriya activating One for All. Before either could attack, Yamikumo staggers. As he falls forward, Midoriya's eyes widen.

"You!"

"Hello again," the Bakugou clone grins, "nice to see you One for All!"

Midoriya grunts, "What are you doing?"

"Taking Yamikumo home," Bakugou picks his creator up, bridal style.

Midoriya, "Why? You're not going to fight me?"

"Akatani's heard some unpleasant things today. He's angry...he was actually going to kill you."

Midoriya opens his mouth to speak, but the taller blasts through the wall. He looks over his shoulder, "And now you owe me two times. Midoriya Izuku."

"How the hell-! Hey!"

He's gone, the shorter still confused. When did the clone learn his name? What unpleasant things did Akatani hear?

* * *

Shuuzenji smiles softly, "See you later, grandma."

"Take care and forget to clean your medical equipment," she muses, her grandson closing the front door. He gasps after turning around, "Who the fuck are you?!"

"An old friend of yours, you probably don't recognize me though."

The shorter looks the taller up and down, "No."

"Does the name Todoroki Touya ring a bell?"

The shorter tilts his head, "Todoroki does...oh shit, I do know you! Touya-!"

"Shut up," Dabi spat as he covers the shorter's mouth, "I need you to make a dead guy look like me."

"What?"

Shuuzenji's eyes widen when he notices the body on Dabi's shoulder, "The fuck did you do, Touya?"

"This person was already dead when I found him, now move your ass. We shouldn't discuss this in front of your grandmother's house."

The shorter pushes his lips together then leads the taller to his house.

* * *

Shuuzenji clips his hair out his face then put gloves on, pulling out the red hair dye. Dabi stands in the bathroom doorway and watches the shorter, "I heard from your brother that they found your body. He had me look over it and it wasn't yours. Why're you trying to fake your own death?"

"Why not? I practically disappeared from existence. The only thing that matters to me is the death of the old man."

The shorter sighs then turn the shower on, washing out the dye before turning it back off. He takes the gloves off then grabs the hairspray, "What do you hope to gain from me?"

"Your quirk specializes with this shit. You can turn this body into me."

"I can't do a DNA transplant, dumbass."

"I know," he looks up, "that why I picked this person. His build and looks are similar to mine."

"You planned this well," Shuuzenji sighs as he finished styling, "come here."

Dabi walks towards the shorter then squats next to him, Shuuzenji grabbing his arm.

"God, this is going to drain the fuck out of me," he groans before closing his eyes. Dabi blinks as his fingertips tingle, the shorter's hair growing in length as small particles go from the taller's fingers to the dead body.

"And you said you can't do a DNA transplant."

"I can't," Shuuzenji says weakly, "I'm trying to give him some of your blood. He's drained."

"Toga," Dabi mumbles, the shorter not hearing him. The healer slowly opens his eyes then shakily lifts his hand, licking his palm then touching Dabi's fingers. This was his last movement before passing out, the taller holding him by his shoulders before his head hit the side of the tub. He picks him up bridal style then walks to the shorter's bed, slowly laying him down. He then turns back to the bathroom, tossing the dead body over his shoulder then leaving the house. He'll thank Shuuzenji if he remembers.


	26. Chapter 26

Yaoyorozu was in the middle of giving her opinion when Todoroki burst through the door of the wine bar, the glass cup in Hadou's hand falling. It was raining outside, Todoroki drenched from head to toe. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes too.

"Todoroki," Midoriya hurries in front him, "What happened?"

"My brother," his voice cracks, "we found him."

"That's great," the shorter grins, it falling when he saw the taller bite his bottom lip and hang his head. Midoriya's eyes widen, "You don't mean!"

"He's dead," Todoroki strains out, fighting the tears he needed to cry. Midoriya takes a step back as he shakily lifts his hands to his mouth, "I said he'd be...if I never said anything…."

Todoroki puts a hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault."

"But I said he'd be!"

"My father was the first to say and, though my mother never said it verbally, I know she believed him to be. It's not your fault."

Midoriya slowly nods, his eyes widening again as Todoroki hugs him. Shinsou lets out a noise of disapproval then move to separate them, Bakugou dragging him out the room with everyone else following. Shinsou didn't want the two in a room alone, he feared for the things Todoroki might do.

Midoriya sighs mentally as he rubs Todoroki's back, the taller hiding his face against Midoriya's shoulder. He still feels as if he played a part in this, even though he knew he didn't. This was a crazy coincidence.

"Was Shuuzenji the one who confirmed the body," the shorter asks softly. Todoroki nods, keeping his face hidden.

* * *

Shuuzenji sneezes, the bun on the top of his head becoming undone. He huffs, "This is why I keep my hair short," he mumbles as he continues to walk, screaming as someone covers his mouth and pulls him aside.

"What is with you and freaking out," Dabi asks, moving his hand from the shorter.

"The fuck?! Can't you greet people normally?!"

The taller shrugs, Shuuzenji groaning softly. Dabi leans back against the wall, "The blood transplant didn't work, did it?"

The shorter averts his eyes, not saying a word.

Dabi, "Which meant that you lied about the body being drained and you lied to everyone when you tested for my DNA."

Shuuzenji pushes his lips together, clenching his fists. The taller huffs, "I owe you three times now. Thanks."

The shorter quickly looks back at Dabi, "You can pay me back by facing your family. Think of the tears they're going to cry over someone that isn't you. Why're you trying to fake your death, anyway?"

"It's personal," Dabi says calmly before turning to walk away, "I might need your help with something later. Damn, at this rate, I'll owe you my life."

"Touya-!"

"Touya's dead," he looks back over his shoulder, "It's Dabi. Now I'd hurry along if I were you, seems like Natsuo's looking for you."

Shuuzenji looks out the alley then back to Dabi, the taller gone.

"Fucking idiot," he mumbles before storming off.

Natsuo blinks as he watches Shuuzenji slowly stab his straw in his drink, an angry and irritated expression on his face.

"Uh...Iyasa?"

The shorter blinks then grin nervously, "Sorry! Something has been bugging me a lot lately," his grin falls, "how's your family holding up?"

"Surprisingly well. I think we're all saving the tears for the funeral."

"Even your father?"

Shuuzenji grins as Natsuo gives him a look.

Shuuzenji, "I'm kidding! It was a joke!"

"Better be. Will you be there, the funeral?"

The shorter averts his eyes, "...I'll try to be."


	27. Chapter 27

"Todoroki is taking time off to help plan his brother's funeral," Yaoyorozu informs the group, "which brings me to our next topic. Yamikumo's been really quiet, too quiet. If you see anything, please alert everyone at once. We don't need anyone else losing their quirks or getting hurt."

Everyone nods, Midoriya blinking as his phone goes off.

"Sorry," he coos nervously, stepping outside to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Midoriya, I don't think this is my brother's body."

"What makes you say that?"

Todoroki glares at the body before him, "There's dye in the hair, a lot of dye. As if someone put this much on purpose."

"You want to investigate a bit more?"

"Yes. Can you help?"

"Sure. Where are you?"

"Shuuzenji's house."

* * *

The two stare at the body in the tub, Todoroki glaring. He moves past Midoriya then turns the shower on, the two watching as the extra dye drain out the hair. The taller growls, "It's a fake."

"So," Midoriya cups his chin with one hand as the other goes on his hip, "either your brother's trying to have everyone believe he's dead or he's been taken as his kidnapper's trying to make everyone think he's dead."

"Why would my brother want us to think he's dead?"

The two get silent as their minds began to wonder, thinking of any and every possibility.

"It's because he's changed," someone else's voice says behind them, the two quickly turning around.

"Shuuzenji," Todoroki says as if he was speechless. The shorter of the three sighs, "Your brother isn't the guy he used to be," his expression saddens, "I don't know what was going on with your family, but whatever it was...it changed him," a sad smirk spreads on his face, "he's probably going to find out I'm telling you this and I'll get in trouble for it, but...he had me make the body look like him."

"You said the blood matched his," Todoroki spat, Shuuzenji flinching a bit. He closes his eyes, "I lied."

"Why?! Why would you help him do this?!"

"Because he's with Yamikumo," Shuuzenji opens his eyes as he lifts his head to look at Todoroki, "I didn't have a choice, he could've killed me."

Todoroki couldn't think of anything to say, Midoriya gripping his forearm when the taller took a step forward.

"You're lying," he finally says as his voice shakes, Midoriya tightening his grip.

"Todoroki."

"You're lying! Touya wouldn't do something like that!"

"The one with the fire quirk is Touya," Shuuzenji's voice shakes too, "trust me. I wish I were lying, but I'm not."

"He...he can't," Todoroki stumbles a bit, "why would he?"

"Maybe something happened when you were growing up with him," Midoriya suggests, "did something happen?"

Todoroki pushes his lips together then snatches his arm away, storming out the room then down the steps. Shuuzenji sighs, "He goes by Dabi now."

"I'll tell Todoroki that," Midoriya says as he nods, hurrying after the taller.

* * *

"Todoroki," Midoriya shouts as he chases after the other, stumbling a bit from the slick sidewalk. It started raining when Todoroki stormed out.

"Todoroki," the shorter shouts again, the taller not paying him no mind.

"Shouto!"

Todoroki stop then whips around, his eyes filled with mixed emotions. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to believe.

Midoriya catches up to him, "Say something. I know you have a lot on your mind so just let it all out."

The taller hesitates before opening his mouth, "He couldn't work with Yamikumo! He can't! I mean, shit happened when we were growing up, but I doubt it would drive him to join the dark side! He's my brother! He wouldn't betray our family like that!"

"Well," Midoriya sneezes before talking again, "maybe what happened really affected him and drove him to where he is now."

Todoroki clenches his fists as he grunts, the rainwater freezing around him. Midoriya moves back a little, "Calm down," he mumbles slowly, saying it out loud and faster when the ice gets close to his feet. The shorter grunts, leaping back then forward. His fist collides with Todoroki's cheek, the taller's eyes widening in shock. Midoriya lands as Todoroki flies back, an ice wall preventing him from falling back to far.

"Calm the fuck down," Midoriya shouts, "We can solve this together, but I need you to chill the fuck out! I'm freezing cold from the rain and your bullshit is making my head hurt!"

Todorki slowly stands up, rainwater mixed with blood dripping from his chin. Both their clothes are sticking to their bodies, Midoriya's hair wavy and down instead of up and wild.

The shorter sneezes again, hugging himself as he shivers a bit. Todoroki walks towards him then wraps his left arm around Midoriya, the shorter feeling the warmth.

"I'll take you to your house," he states softly, Midoriya nodding before the two walk off.

* * *

Shinsou glares at Todoroki, "The hell are you doing with Midoriya," he asks rudely, Midoriya quickly hurrying upstairs as he strips into his underwear. Todoroki and Shinsou watched him, both blushing.

Shinsou looks to Todoroki, "The hell were you two?"

"I asked Midoriya to investigate something with me."

Shinsou squints his eyes, "What were you investigating?"

"Something private that I don't want you or anyone else to know about," Todoroki spat before walking off. Shinsou growls then closes the front door, turning to pick up the trail of wet clothes. Once done, he put the clothes in the washing room then walks to the bathroom.

"What were you and Todoroki doing," he asks as he walks in the bathroom, Midoriya in the shower. The bathroom smokey due to how hot the shower water is, Midoriya's body thanking him.

"Something dealing with his family, not my place to tell the details."

Shinsou sighs, a bit relieved. He sits on the toilet, "Your probably going to get sick. It's a good thing I brought medicine and miso soup stuff."

"You can't cook," Midoriya muses before sneezing, Shinsou laughing.

"That's what you get for doubting my cooking skills! Just you wait and see."

"Oh, I can wait."

Shinsou pouts then smiles slyly as he flushes the toilet, Midoriya quickly getting out seconds later.


	28. Chapter 28

Todoroki clenches his fists as he watches the casket get lowered in the ground, looking to Shuuzenji from the corner of his eyes. The older's clenching his fists two, both wanting to blurt out the truth.

After the ceremony, Todoroki approaches the shorter.

Shuuzenji, "Yes?"

"Take me to Dabi."

"That's death for the both of us."

"I don't care, I want to see him."

Shuuzenji sighs then nod, "Alright, but you can't tell anyone."

"I haven't so far, have I?"

The older sighs again, pulling out his phone.

* * *

Shinsou closes his eyes, "You've gotten better," he muses, Midoriya between his legs. The two went out with Toogata and Amajiki, regretting their decision. Everything Toogata picked to watch at the movies was a little sexual, Midoriya and Shinsou shifting uncomfortably. It didn't help that two hadn't done it in a while, either.

Midoriya slowly moves off Shinsou's tip, his tongue licking the slit a couple of times before climbing in Shinsou's lap. He took off his lower clothing in the process, not caring that he still had his shoes on. Shinsou was the same, both their pants and underwear at their ankles.

Shinsou lightly nips at Midoriya's collarbone, his fingers slowly easing in the shorter's twitching channel.

* * *

Shuuzenji nods his head in the direction of an alleyway, Todorki taking a couple of deep breaths before entering.

"Iyasa," Dabi chimes, shocked to see the youngest Todorki in front him.

"The hell are you doing here, hero?"

"Touya," Todoroki takes another step forward, "I know it's you. Why would you try and fake your death?"

Dabi's facial features relax, "Iyasa," he coos, "did you tell our little secret?"

The shorter pushes his lips together, "I had no choice."

The taller sighs as he closes his eyes, "Shouto Todoroki," he slowly reopens them as his blue fire rises, "how sad."

Todoroki activates his own flames, the two throw their fire at each other the same way. Shuuzenji shields his face from the heat as he takes a step back, turning to run out the alley. Blue flames push against orange, both fires being seen above the buildings. Akatani and his Bakugou clone just so happened to be in the area, the shorter's interest peaked at the sight of the fires. His creation grins, "Shall we investigate?"

"No," Akatani sneers, "let's see if One for All shows up."

* * *

The couple moans out as they climax at the same time, both their phones going off. Shinsou pants as he answers the call, "Hello? Yaoyorozu? Calm down! Todoroki?"

Midoriya answers his phone, Hadou the caller.

"We'll be there soon," Midoriya states, the two hanging up their phones at the same time. Shinsou pulls out Midoriya then they pull their pants up underwear, the shorter stopping. Shinsou looks at him, "Why'd you stop?"

"I'm still filled with your sperm."

"We can clean you out later, for now, hold it."

Midoriya blushes then clenches his ass cheeks, pulling his pants up.

"This is going to be one hell of a fight," he huffs, the two quickly leaving their home.

* * *

"You've grown, Shouto," Dabi smirks, "you started listening to the old man or something?"

"I'd never listen to him," Todorki spat, "I learned on my own!"

"Look at you," the taller grins, "finally able to rebel!"

Todorki roars as the two continue to fire at each other, Todorki using his ice to help regulate his body temperature. Dabi seems just fine.

* * *

Midoriya skids to a stop as he sees Akatani, the other noticing his presence. He turns around, "One for All."

"Yamikumo," he struggles to say, standing awkwardly. The Bakugou clone took notice of this, "What's wrong? Got to take a shit?"

Midoriya blushes, pushing his lips together.

"Shut up," Akatani commands, "You handle the taller one."

His minion nods then go after Shinsou, the two fighting. Akatani squats down, "What's wrong? Not in a fighting mood?"

"Could we please speed this up," Midoriya ask, gripping the ends of his shirt. He didn't know how long he could keep Shinsou semen in him, he felt like his ass would relax at any moment.

Akatani sneers at Midoriya, "Something's off about you. You seem distracted about something."

Midoriya nods vigorously, the villain sighing.

"I was really looking forward to a fight today," he sighs, "Kacchan, we're leaving."

"Already," the clone huffs, turning away from Shinsou. After the two leave, the couple hurries to the alley. Todoroki's there, the left side of his clothes burned off.

"He's gone," he grunts, "damn it."

Midoriya gets ready to say something, but stops. His eyes widen, something trickling down his thigh.

"Shinsou," Midoriya whines, "I can't hold it anymore."

"Ah shit, I forgot about that!"

Todoroki and Shinsou blush as Midoriya moans out, "I-I can't anymore, i-it's coming out. E-ew," he grips between his legs as his knees buckle, humming moans. All reasoning left Shinsou's mind as he threw Midoriya over his shoulder, using his scarf with his other hand to hurry back home. They left Todoroki in the alley, who had a confused boner.

"We're here," Hadou shouts as she runs in the alley, blinking when she only sees Todoroki. Yaoyorozu catches up to her, "Are we too late? Todoroki, why are you blushing and-! Oh," she blushes, averting her eyes. She saw the mountain in his pants.


	29. Chapter 29

Dabi presses his back against the front door to the villain's lair after he closes his, blood dripping from his chin. The source of the blood is from the wound under his eyes which are staring at the floor with a blank expression. Why was he feeling down? Was it because Shuuzenji betrayed him? No, he knew the other would. He's too good-natured to work with someone with ill intentions. Maybe it was the fact he saw Todoroki all grown up and with a scar over his eye. Was their father the one who did that to him?

Dabi runs a hand through his hair then rubs the wound, pushing off the door and walking away.

"So you are a Todoroki," Akatani states, Dabi freezing. He slowly turns his head to the younger, "Well," he smirks, "secrets out, you little shit."

"What made you run away from home? Your father?"

Dabi could feel anger boil in him, even though his face didn't show it.

"Were you jealous of your little brother's powers and talents? Or did you fear you'd be the one in your little brother's sho-," Akatani's cut off by Dabi slamming him the ground, pinning him down by his forearms in one hand while the other remains in his pocket. Shigaraki just so happened to walk in the living room, a look of satisfaction on his face at the scene.

Dabi's expression is calm and unreadable, Akatani staring at him in disbelief.

"I've heard enough from that mouth of yours," Dabi spoke as he lifts his hand out his pocket, "should I seal it permanently?"

"Yes," Shigaraki shouts then quickly changes his response, "I mean, no. Master wouldn't want his protege hurt so leave him be, Dabi."

The taller gave to shorter one last look before getting off him, Akatani laying there for a bit before getting up. A soft smirk stretches on his face, "How very interesting."

"You better not plan anything, you little shit."

The younger looks to Shigaraki, "It's none of your concern whether I plan something or not."

* * *

The Bakugou clone sighs as he skips down the sidewalk, his eyes widening as something wraps around him then pulls him to the side. His vision was immediately blocked, his sight returning hours later in a bar. He grins, "What a cute little room," he muses, unable to move due to the scarf wrapped around him and the chair he's sitting in. He looks to his left as he pokes out his lips, "Wonder what they're discussing," he sees the source of the scarf, "so he's the one with the scarf?"

He looks to his left then blinks as he sees the real Bakugou glaring at him, their chairs an inch from one another.

"Don't try anything fucking funny or I'll blow your ass wide open."

"Oh, take me out to dinner first," the clone huffs, the real Bakugou growling. He smirks, "I'll take you out alright. How do you like exploding flesh?"

"I should ask you the same thing, seeing that we have the same quirk."

"Alright," Yaoyorozu pulls the clone away from Bakugou. He looks at her, "You the new leader? How've you all been able to function without that other guy's quirk?"

"You," she glares at him, "will tell us where you lot are currently held up. If you don't, we'll make you."

"You think I can feel pain? I was made from the dirt beneath you, literally. I have nothing in me. Yamikumo dies, I die."

Yaoyorozu growls then looks over her shoulder, Hadou nodding. She turns then mixes a couple of things together, turning back around to reveal what is. The Bakugou clone gasps, "You fiends! How dare you try to bribe me with red wine!"

"I like red wine," the real Bakugou states, "you may act differently from me, but we still share the same quirk and tastes."

The clone whines, "I'll never talk!"

Hadou lowers her eyelids as she pours out a drop of the wine, the happier Bakugou gasping.

"You'd waste perfectly good wine?! Red wine at that...you monster!"

"I'll use my quirk on it," she states, the glass and the liquid inside vibrating. The clone moves around, "No! You can't!"

Shinsou rolls his eyes, "For fuck's sake," he mumbles before moving next to Yaoyorozu, "what the fuck are you going to do about it?"

"Let me go and I'll-!"

The clone fell silent his eyes widen and his smile gone. Shinsou turns to Yaoyorozu, "You see how simple that was? That's all we had to do."

Yaoyorozu and Midoriya pout. They were the ones the purposed the bribe option, Shinsou trying to explain to them that his quirk would make things move along faster.

"We didn't even get to bribing part," Midoriya mumbles, Yaoyorozu huffing. As the two sulks, Shinsou questions the clone.

"Where's Yamikumo?"

"A mansion on the other side of town, near the rural areas," the clone answer emotionlessly.

"Are there any plans?"

"The next time Yamikumo and One for All fight, it will be the last battle."

Midoriya immediately stops sulking, slowly turning his face to the clone. Bakugou stands up, "I'll be back in a day or two, maybe sooner."

"Find out as much as you can," Yaoyorozu says before the group watches him leave. The plan they came up with was to switch the two Bakugous. Midoriya was a bit worried about Bakugou's sharp tongue and attitude, but the taller proved himself capable of this mission.

"I'll put him in one of the rooms," Shinsou states before dragging the unconscious clone down the hall, Midoriya staring at the floor. He never thought about a final battle, he didn't think it would be so soon. One for All verses All for One, a battle to the death. Hopefully, it wouldn't end in too much bloodshed.


	30. Chapter 30

Bakugou stares at the building in front of him, the door suddenly bigger than it actually is. Why is he feeling so nervous all of a sudden?

He shakes his hand then slaps his palms against his cheeks, walking up the steps after calming down. He puts on a grin then opens the door, Akatani standing in front of him before had the chance to take his shoes off.

"And where have you been," he asks emotionlessly, "you've been gone for hours."

"Got a little sidetracked," Bakugou muses, throwing up in his brain. He'd keep all his negative feelings bottled up then explode when this is all over, probably going to find a way to involve Midoriya in.

"You're always getting sidetracked," Akatani huffs as he turns around, stopping.

"You seem different."

"What do you mean," Bakugou asks as he finishes taking off his shoes, skipping towards Akatani. In his mind, he begging for death in the worst possible way.

Akatani looks him up and down then blinks, "You seem to be acting normal."

Bakugou closes his eyes as he smiles with his mouth shut and his hands behind his back, Akatani blinking slowly as he looks at the taller. He sighs, "Come on, Shigaraki wants everyone to meet him in the dining room."

The taller happily follows after the shorter, his hands still behind his back. Bakugou hated everything about this, he didn't know if he could keep this up for another second. No one could find out about this, it would damage his pride and his image.

* * *

Kirishima, Uraraka, Shinsou, Hadou, and Kaminari are rolling around on the ground, Asui, Yaoyorozu, Midoriya, and Iida trying to contain their laughter. Iida had his girlfriend build a stealth helicopter, a camera attached. The copter is smaller than a pea, not easy to see with the normal eye. Iida's girlfriend is a talented technician and has a quirk that allows her eyes to zoom in on things similar to how a camera or a scope can.

They had the small helicopter made to make sure Bakugou's cover wasn't blown, no audio available.

"I can't breathe," Kirishima shouts through laughter, Kaminari slamming the side of his fist against the ground as tears of joy roll down his cheeks.

"I've never seen him so happy," Midoriya struggles to say, Yaoyorozu and Iida nodding in agreement.

* * *

Bakugou's nose itched as if he needed to sneeze. He ignored the sensation and continued to listen to Shigaraki.

"Which brings me to the next thing that needs to be said," the taller's gaze drifts to Yamikumo, "You'll be on your own for your fight with One for All. We'll ensure that you two get privacy, but we can't help you. Orders from our master."

"So the old man was Yamikumo to fight alone," Bakugou muses, "what a shame."

"I can't handle it," Akatani states, "none of you get in my way."

* * *

"We should've told her to add audio," Uraraka huffs as she calms down, the others doing the same. Shinsou and Kaminari blinked then started laughing again, this time, everyone laughed out.

* * *

Bakugou sneezed.

"Since when could you sneeze," Akatani asks without looking from his book. Bakugou pouts, "I can pretend to sneeze."

"I want to fucking die," Bakugou mentally states. He knew what that sneeze was for, the guys at the bar are talking about him.

"You fuckers are going to pay," he mumbles, perking up when Akatani looks at him.

* * *

Shinsou crosses his arms, "You'll forget everything from this afternoon to now. Until you return home, you'll remain under my quirk."

His scarf falls from around the Bakugou clone, he standing up then walking away.

Bakugou growls as he stomps, seeing the clone. He glares at him as they walk past each other, the real Bakugou hurrying to the wine bar.

Kaminari gasps with a grin, "Oh shit, he's here!"

He and Kirishima try to find a place to hide as Bakugou kicks open the door, "You fuckers think something's funny?"

"Yeah," Uraraka muses, "you skip like a pro!"

Bakugou growls as Kaminari and Kirishima burst into laughter, Midoriya slapping his palm over his lips. He won't laugh, he won't be the one that'll suffer.

Kirishima talks through giggles, "Hey, Kaminari! You see the way he grinned?"

Kaminari nods vigorously, the two laughing as they run away from Bakugou.

"Just because you're quirkless, doesn't mean I won't kick your ass," he proclaims, Kirishima still laughing.

"Are you sure? The grin earlier said otherwise," he laughs, Kaminari rolling on the ground when he saw Bakugou blush.

Shinsou smirks, "Aw, are you showing your true colors? Did skipping around and smiling make you realize how much of an ass you are?"

"Do you want to die?"

"Oh no, I died while watching you act like a little school girl."

Midoriya couldn't hold it in anymore, especially after Uraraka snorted. Bakugou almost laughed too, covering his mouth while everyone else dies of laughter.

"We're supposed to be acting serious," Yaoyorozu tries to scold, wiping her tears of joy. Iida does the same after taking off his glasses, "I really needed that," he states, Asui nodding in agreement.

"Especially after all we've been through," she sighs, Bakugou crossing his arms.

"Alright," Yaoyorozu clears her throat, "what did you find out, Bakugou?"

"What my clone said was true, Yamikumo's going to fight Deku one on one. All the other villains are going to ensure that by fighting all of us. By the way they were talking, I don't think they were kidding around."

"Which means I'll really be on my own," Midoriya mumbles, clenching his fists.

"Did," he speaks out, "they say when?"

Bakugou shakes his head, "You better be ready for any and everything, Deku."

The shorter nods, Shinsou noticing his fists quivering. He blinks slowly as he looks away, ideas forming in his head.


	31. Chapter 31

"The next fight will be the last."

The sentence ran laps around Midoriya mind, he unable to think of anything else. He wondered what led Yamikumo to make this decision, did the other tire of playing games?

Midoriya bites on his bottom lip as his eyebrows arch inward, Shinsou walking next to him. He looks to the shorter, "Why do you look like that? What are you worrying about now?"

"O-oh, nothing."

Shinsou gives Midoriya a look as he stops walking. Midoriya crosses his arms.

"Yeah," the shorter smirks, "not so nice when someone hides something, is it?"

"I will admit, with pride, that it doesn't feel good. Now, what's on your mind?"

Midoriya blinks as his eyes move to the concrete beneath them, "No matter how many times I think about it, I can't figure out when Yamikumo could attack. I mean, I know it'll be at random, but it couldn't be random-random, you know?"

"You're thinking random-planned?"

Midoriya nods as he looks back at the taller, "He must've picked a specific time, but not a specific day. The only problem is that I can't decide what time. He's attacked during the day and at night, hell, he's attacked in the afternoon and evening."

"Instead of worrying about it," Shinsou takes the shorter's hands in his, "you should try and relax a bit. You don't want to over think the situation now, do you?"

Midoriya slowly shakes his head, his upper eyelids lower a little. Not being able to know when things might take place bothered him, a situation like this was something he normally planned for.

Shinsou tugs on his arm gently before the two starts to walk, holding hands.

"Ah," Midoriya uses his free hand to pull out his phone, "I have to go with Uraraka to yoga today!"

"Can I go?"

"Will you participate longer than last time?"

Shinsou thinks for a moment then shakes his head, Midoriya huffing.

* * *

Todoroki looks at the picture of him and his siblings, his eyes locked on Touya. They were younger in this photo, smiles on all their faces. There were short moments of happiness when the Todorki siblings were children, when Endeavor would go out and help fight off All for One. The children would get together and play, their mother would watch them and sometimes play along.

He smiles softly then puts the photo back in the album, putting it away as someone walks in the room.

"Shouto," a deep voice speaks, "are you ready to train?"

Todoroki stands up then looks at his father, nodding silently.

* * *

Midoriya and Uraraka lift their legs off the ground then straighten their bodies in the air. Similar to the last yoga session, months ago, the two move their legs apart as their instructor does. Shinsou and Asui are sitting on the side, having small talk. Shinsou didn't want to take his eyes off Midoriya, but he didn't want to be rude to Asui.

"Speaking of wedding," Shinsou grins, "when's yours?"

"A week from now, Uraraka doesn't want to hold it off for too long because she's scared she'll start spending the money we've saved."

"I'd probably be scared of the same," Shinsou admits, "I am going to be."

Asui blinks then gasps, "You don't mean-!"

Shinsou nods as he hushes her, Uraraka and Midoriya looking at the two of them as they move into the downward dog. They both blink then turn back to their instructor, Shinsou sighing.

"You already have the ring," Asui asks, blushing a bit from embarrassment. Shins nods, "Yes and I plan on proposing after Yamikumo breathes his last breath. I hope it's soon."

"Me too."

The look to their lovers, admiring how they could bend and twist their bodies.


	32. Chapter 32

Over these past few days, everyone trained. Midoriya would join with anyone who offered for him too, sometimes having to do a one versus a large group.

Akatani also trained, shocking Shigaraki. Never once has he seen the younger train, let alone, learn how to properly use the other quirk he obtained.

"I wonder what made him have a change of heart," Toga mumbles to Dabi as the two walks past the empty dining room, Akatani in there with his creation.

"He wants to win," Dabi top eyelids lower a little, "people will do anything to get what they want. Even if that means turning to villainy."

Toga stares at him for a bit, but doesn't say anything. She saw something in his eyes, anger fused with another emotion.

* * *

Shinsou hums a wedding tune as he browses through a variety of white suits, Midoriya looking at them too. He didn't know why Shinsou brought him to a tailor's shop, but he didn't ask. He was interested in the many suits and how different one was from the other.

"Please do take your time," the owner muses as he walks by Midoriya with a huge jar of glitter.

"Um," Midoriya follows him, "Mr. Aoyoma. What's all that glitter for?"

"My latest creation," he answers before dumping the glitter on a sticky fabric, "now all I have to do is wait for this to dry and then design!"

"That's very bright," Midoriya mumbles, Aoyoma grinning happily. Midoriya gives the cloth one last look before walking back to join Shinsou, the taller still browsing suits.

"What do you think about fusing two suits together," he asks as Midoriya joins his side. The shorter pokes out his lips, "Like, the colors?"

"Yeah," Shinsou moves his hands as he talks, "take one bit of a suit and replace it with another."

Midoriya thought for a moment, "It also depends on the colors you want to use."

"Black," Shinsou states, "what about you?"

"A dark teal, but why are you asking me?"

"Curious. You've gotten your measurements taken here, yes?"

"Yes. Shinsou, what are you planning?"

"It's a surprise," he grins, "you wouldn't be in this shop if you weren't so dense."

Midoriya huffs, "I am not dense."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Shinsou holds back a laugh, Midoriya glaring at him. He balls his fists, "I am not dense!"

"Izukun, sweetheart, you are."

"D-did," Midoriya blushes, "did you just call me sweetheart?"

"Yes," Shinsou chimes before pecking his lover's lips and forehead, "let's go find a teal suit."

* * *

Toogata starts at the roof, his mind all over the place. This is due to the news reaching him about Yamikumo and the last fight. It hurt him that he couldn't be there to see it, it hurt that his friends could get seriously hurt and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Hey, Tamaki."

Amajiki pokes his head out the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth. Toogata doesn't move, "Promise me you'll do your best to protect them. Promise me you'll come back to me without too much harm."

Amajiki slowly blinks before going back in the bathroom, finishing up then walking towards his husband. The two didn't want a really big wedding so they did it in secret, without telling the others. Well, they told Hadou.

The shorter lays on his lover, "I don't know how much I can promise you, but I will say I'll do my best."

Toogata closes his eyes with a soft smile.

* * *

"They're so red," Midoriya coos as he slowly inches his hands towards the dress shoes, Shinsou fluttering his eyelashes.

"All your shoes are red," he mumbles, Midoriya holding the right shoe against his cheek.

"If I get married, I'd wear these."

"Why those," Shinsou huffs, "wouldn't you like a different color?"

"Nah, all the other colors are boring."

Shinsou wanted to say something to convince Midoriya to try a different pair, but he knew the shorter wouldn't listen. He made a mental note about the shoes then walked off. He wasn't going to buy anything just yet, but he wanted to plan ahead just in case Midoriya said yes. He dreamed about their wedding since he first brought the engagement ring.

A soft smile spreads on his face. He could almost picture Midoriya's face of shock when he finally got on one knee. It would be mixed emotions; shock and happiness. He couldn't wait to see it.


	33. Chapter 33

Akatani looked to the moon above him as it illuminated the open space of the hillside. This area was another way to enter the forests of quirks, a spacious area perfect for a war. Akatani picked this place because he wanted fights all around us while he and Midoriya fought in the center. He wanted the fight to progress into the forest, that way, no one would know where they are. It would only be the two, only one walking through the trees.

Dabi walks towards the shorter, "Why do I have to fight Shouto?"

"Because your fire can overpower his," the shorter answers, his eyes on Midoriya. Villains stand before heroes, the middle empty. It would soon be filled with people from both sides, fighting. There will be blood and it'll stain the grass and seep into the dirt.

Midoriya could feel butterflies swarming in his stomach. He wanted to puke, he wanted to cry, he didn't want to be here. He didn't have a choice, this was bound to happen sooner or later.

Yaoyorozu creates a long iron pole, "Today," she grips it, "is the day we end all of this. All for One will be no more!"

"One for All," Akatani muses sadistically before charging forward, the war beginning. Just as planned, Yamikumo and Midoriya were in the middle in a heated battle. Both countered each other attack, both went on the defensive. Around them was more fighting, the villains making sure no one was able to get through and help Midoriya. The Bakugou clone and Bakugou were in a heated fight, one explosion after another.

"Finally," Akatain grins wickedly, "finally the day has come!"

Midoriya dodges the other's attack then goes for a punch, gasping when his fist goes through the side of Yamikumo's face.

* * *

Toogata gently bites on his tongue as he and Kirishima play a game, the redhead grinning as he wins. The older huffs, "Now we're even."

He blinks as he notices Kirishima looking out the window, his expression bothered. He sighs, "They've got this, they'll win."

"I hope."

* * *

Gran Torino stares up at the sky, Yagi soon joining his side.

"Can you feel it," he asks the younger, who nods in response.

Yagi, "I do. It's started."

* * *

Aizawa puts cat food in a bowl, two cats and a kitten hurrying into the kitchen. After standing up from squatting, he looks out his window.

"So it starts," he sighs, scratching his side as he emerges back into his bedroom.

* * *

"Tensei," Haimawari calls as he walks through the Iida household, finding his lover staring out a window.

"Win Tenya," he says aloud, Haimawari blinking. He sighs, "Yeah."

* * *

"Shouto," Rei mumbles as she looks up at the ceiling, Fuyumi looking at her.

"He'll be fine, he's been training with father willingly."

"Still," she pushes her lips together, Natsuo kissing her cheek. He grins, "He'll, no, they'll win."

* * *

Midoriya and Akatani went back and forth, one getting the upper hand then losing it.

"More," the villain shouts before buffing up his arm then punching Midoriya, he flying back into the forest. Akatani laughs as he follows him, Shinsou knocking out the villain he was fighting before following them. Dabi waits a couple of minutes before his flames stop, moving his shoulder back before Todoroki's flames could touch him.

Toga jumps back from Uraraka, "Well this has been fun," she muses. Uraraka raises an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Our orders were to make sure Akatani and One for All had privacy," the Bakugou clone spoke, "our job's done, they're in the forest."

Dabi turns his back to Todoroki, "You won't be able to find them, even if you look. Go get your wounds healed and wait to see the results."

"Touya," Todoroki shouts, "don't go!"

Dabi blinks slowly before walking away, the other villains following him. Shigaraki wasn't there for the fight.

Yaoyorozu sneers at the villains, "I don't like this," she says out loud, "they're up to something."

"Yeah," Amajiki's hand returns to normal, "we'll find out later."

"I'm here," Shuuzenji shouts as he runs towards her, "ready to heal whoever needs it."

He blinks as everyone surrounds him. Everyone was wounded, the fighting was long for them, but it was still brutal. Todoroki ices down his left side to help cool down, he started to overheat. He still wasn't too keen on Dabi walking away without saying anything, the older could've at least taunted him as he did before.

* * *

Midoriya's eyes darts around the dimly lit area around him, his body turning in the directions he hears a noise.

"One for All," Akatani's sinister voice spat. Midoriya doesn't know where to aim, he doesn't know where to look.

"Fuck," he chants, yelling out as he dodges an attack.

"You've grown," Yamikumo slowly stands up from the crater he made, "I've grown too."

"Why're you so hellbent on One for All," Midoriya shouts, not asking.

Akatani, "Because it's mine! It always had been! You're just a vessel, a tool to help One for All get stronger! Your quirk is mine!"

Midoriya kicks Yamikumo across his face then repeatedly punch him, the villain activating the hardening quirk after he landed the kick.

"Nothing belongs to you," Midoirya's using more than eight percent, "you hear me?!"

Shinsou heard Midoriya's voice and quickly moved in that direction, stopping when he sees his lover slowly stand from Akatani's body. His knuckles are bruised and bleeding, the villain must've used the hardening quirk until he couldn't anymore.

He sighs, "Izukun," he muses, "you did it."

Midoriya whips around then grins tiredly as he sees his lover, limping towards him. Shinsou lifts his arms as the shorter approaches him, Midoriya unaware of Yamikumo getting up behind him. The taller acts before he realizes it, everything moving in slow motion. Shinsou pushes Midoriya out the way before he could get stabbed by Akatani's blade arm, taking the hit. Midoriya's eyes filled his tears as he shouts for his lover, Akatani's eyes widening. That's not who he wanted to hit, he didn't have any interest in him.

Midoriya soon saw red. He lets out a loud roar as he goes full power, holding nothing back. He attacked, no, abused Akatani not stopping until the other was officially stilled. Blood was all over the place some Midoriya's from Akatani attempting to put up a fight.

Midoriya's never felt this bloodthirsty rage before, it scared him. He wasn't one for bloodshed and vengeance, but at this very moment, he was all for it.

After calming down, Midoriya runs over to his lover then picks him up.

"Izukun," Shinsou muses weakly, "Looks as if my dream was wrong."

"Save your voice," Midoriya's voice shakes, Shinsou smiling weakly. He could still feel something against his leg through his pocket. Good, it's better to ask now than later.

The shorter carries the taller out of the forest as quickly as he could, "Help," he shouts as he reaches the clearing. Bakugou's the first to look, "The living fuck happened," he shouts as he hurries to help carry Shinsou, everyone else turning around.

"Oh no," Asui gasps, everyone hurrying to help.

* * *

The door bursts open before Shuuzenji walks in the room, Bakugou, and Tetsutetsu quickly moving to lay Shinsou on the kitchen table after the healer pushed everything off the smooth surface. Shuuzenji then cuts open Shinsou's t-shirt then looks to the wound on his side. He sighs, "This is going to knock me out for a month. Everyone stay back," he says out loud before spitting a use glob of saliva on his palms. He then rubs the healing saliva on Shinsou's wound, he conscious. Midoriya holding his hand as tear drip from his chin, flowing from his eyes. Shinsou looks to his lover, "Izukun. I want to ask you something."

Asui covers her mouth and turns her head, knowing what he was going to say.

"Izuku," his scarf emerges from his pocket, wrapped around a black velvet box. Midoriya's eyes widen, "This is why you were looking at suits," he says as if he was speechless. Shinsou smiles softly, "Midoriya Izuku...after my wounds are healed, would you marry me?"

"Yes," Midoriya without hesitation, Shuuzenji lifting his hands an inch above the wound. He hums softly as he slowly rotates his hands in a small circle above the wound, a circular symbol appearing. It radiates a teal-ish light and has translucent plus signs rising from it, Shuuzenji's hair growing in length. The gash on Shinsou's side slowly goes together, any fresh blood on the stable going back in his body as the wound closes. It looked as if he wasn't stabbed, though, blood stained the kitchen table.

Shuuzenji staggers a bit as he moves his hands away, the symbol shrinking until it disappeared. He uses the sink for leverage, Shinsou sitting up. He grins then looks at Midoriya, "Izukun!"

"Hitoshi," Midoriya cries out before jumping in his lover's arms, everyone happy to see him alive. Shuuzenji smiled then fainted, getting caught before hitting the ground. Todoroki's eye widens, "Touya."

"I'll be taking this one," Dabi states as he carries Shuuzenji bridal style, "I plan on draining him of all his money for breaking our promise. He'll be buying me drinks for a long while."

The group watches as Dabi leaves the kitchen, Todoroki clenching his fists. Bakugou scoffs, "I'm going to take the longest fucking nap," he announces before leaving, everyone else doing the same. Before she left, Yaoyorozu cleaned up a bit around Shuuzenji's home. Jirou and Hadou helped a bit, the three of them leaving once they finished.


	34. Chapter 34

Uraraka cups her cheek with one hand as she holds out the other, the girls making a fuss over her new ring. Iida and Midoriya are sitting in chairs next to each other, trying to pay no mind to it. To help her friend get ready for his wedding, Uraraka took them to a spa. She also invited Yaoyorozu, Hadou, Jirou and some of her other lady friends.

After it was confirmed that Yamikumo was no more, Yaoyorozu decided to have a meeting about their quirks. She told everyone that they could do what they wanted with their powers; seal them away or keep them. She also said that she didn't feel alright with the villains just leaving the fight, but said that they could finally relax.

Midoriya looks at his hand, "Now I'm scared about how they'll react to me."

"Are you getting a manicure too," Iida asks. Midoriya huffs, "Uraraka's orders. I was fine with a message."

"I must agree."

The two sigh.

* * *

"Cheers," Kirishima shouts as his beer can clank against Shinsou's, Monoma's, Tetsutetsu's, Kaminari's and Toogata. They're at the wine bar, celebrating Shinsou's recent engagement.

"How's it feel knowing you're going to be tied to Deku," Bakugou asks as he carries a box past them, Amajiki doing the same. The other wasn't one for wearing shirts without sleeves, but sleeves got int he way whenever he tried lifting something. He also hated how much attention his muscles brought him.

"It feels pretty good," Shinsou says with a grin, holding his beer can up. Toogata sighs happily, "You guys get the chance to show everyone how much you love each other."

"We could get our vows renewed," Amajiki suggests after putting the box down, "ten more to go."

"The hell are these things filled with," Bakugou asks, the elder shrugging.

* * *

Midoriya and Yagi stare at the beach, the sun above them.

"You did it, kid," the older grins, "What do you plan on doing with One for All?"

"I don't know," Midoriya sighs, "I wanted to keep it, but then at moments, I wanted to seal it away. Do you know if quirks get passed down to offspring?"

Yagi thinks for a moment, "Not that I know of, then again, none of the previous users tried to make children while they had their quirks. They were busy with All for One."

"You think everyone with quirks should give it a shot and see what happens?"

"Just know, if you do, you and the others will be bringing in a new breed of human."

Midoriya nods as Yagi continues, "You'll have to teach them to control their powers and help them understand the origins of them. You'll have to play teacher and parent."

"Don't you do that already since you're going out with my mom and all."

Yagi shifts a little, "I only had to parent you once."

"Still," the shorter grins, "how do you feel about being a grandfather and walking me down the aisle?"

"I'm a little nervous about walking you down the aisle and I don't know if I'm ready for someone to call me a grandfather. I know your mom been waiting for you to tell her you got the pregnancy quirk."

Midoriya blushes, "Mom?! First Shinsou now her?!"

"I'm just a messenger."

* * *

Midoriya pushes his lips together as Uraraka fixes his tie, her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth. Midoriya's wearing a purple suit, the dress shirt and shoes black. The coat of the suit has a long tail in the back, Ayoma tailoring it that way. He told Midoriya it was a wedding gift.

"And sure you don't want to do something with your hair before you go out there," Iida asks as his pulls out some hair gel, "I've got some hair products if you need them."

Uraraka takes her index from the middle of Midoriya's forehead up, parting his hair. She uses her hands to hold the curls down, "Not," she says before parting it on the right, slowly nodding.

"Hair gel," she says as she holds her index and middle finger out, Iida taking off the top the black container before Uraraka dips her fingers in. She applies the cold liquid along the part she made, dabbing near the roots. Once done, she moves back to get the full effect.

"Deku," she muses, tears in her eyes as she moves her hands together then in front her lips, a smile visible. Iida reacted the same way, Yagi walking in the room. He's shocked, "Wow," he blinks, "I almost cried."

Midoriya smiles nervously, "Can I finally open my eyes now?"

"Yes!"

He slowly opens his eyes then his lids split father apart from shock. He looked amazing. It then he remembers why he's dressed like this and his eyes begin to water.

"Don't cry yet," Uraraka huffs, "it's not much, but you do have makeup on."

"I believe it's time for us to take our seats," Iida says at Uraraka, who looks at her phone. She gasps, "You're right! The flowers are on the desk next to you," is the last thing she says before leaving the room with Iida, Midoriya, and Yagi the only two left in the room. Earlier, before Midoriya got dressed, the room was filled with people. His mom, Amajiki and a couple of other people.

"How are you feeling," Yagi asks as he walks towards the younger. Midoriya grins, "Scared and excited!"

"Good," the elder looks to the watch on his wrist, "Oh, we'll be late if we don't head down now," he offers Midoriya his elbow, "Shall we?"

"Honestly," Midoriya places his arms on Yagi's forearm, "I'm not a girl."

"But this how a father walks his child down the aisle," the elder states as the two walk out of the room. The wedding is being held in an old mansion, it recently remodeled to be suited for weddings and special events. The floors are made of a smooth white marble and the walls are oak wood that's painted white. There's a plant at every window and a sitting area between them, the windows as tall as the building. The mansion only has one floor, but is a long building with a high ceiling. Silver chandeliers with moonstone hang from the ceiling, glistening when the sun's rays touch them.

Yagi and Midoriya approach a large door, Tetsutetsu and Kirishima standing there. The redhead grins, "Wow."

"Thanks," the shorter smiles nervously. Testu smirks, "You're almost late, got the wedding day jitters?"

"We got lost," Yagi admits, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu holding back their laughter. Kirishima and Toogata recently got back their quirks, so did anyone else that lost them at the hands of Yamikumo.

"In you go," Kirishima struggles to say as he and Tetsu open the doors, everyone sitting turning to look. Music softly plays as Midoriya and Yagi walk through the threshold. Midoriya spotted Uraraka and Iida, the two already in tears. He also spotted his mom at the front, she also in tears. There are other people here too ((A/N: of which I won't name because we want to see the wedding!)).

Shinsou was a bit shocked about how Midoriya looked. The shorter told him he wasn't going to do much with his hair and face, not wanting to have to worry about washing off makeup.

Shinsou's wearing a dark teal suit, the dress shirt white and the shoes red. Aizawa helped him with a quick shave and tying his hair back in a man-bun. Shinsou didn't have long hair, but it was enough to make a bun. Also, Aizawa didn't have too much of his facial hair. He kept a bit on the younger's chin.

Yagi shakes Shinsou's hand then hugs Midoriya before walking joining Inko, the couple taking each other's hands. Yaoyorozu was the one who spoke at Uraraka and Asui's wedding so Midoriya asked her to do theirs, she happily agrees.

"I thought you weren't going to do the makeup and hair," Shinsou mouths, Midoriya blushing.

"I had Uraraka help me out, she did everything."

The taller smiles softly, "Purple suits you."

"Teal suits you."

The two stop to listen to what Yaoyorozu was saying, smiling at each other uncontrollably. Midoriya started to cry a bit, Shinsou assisting in wiping his eyes.

Yaoyorozu looks to Midoriya, "And do you, Midoriya Izuku, take Hitoshi to be your lawfully married husband?"

She nods then looks to the taller, "And do you, Shinsou Hitoshi, take Izuku to be our lawfully married wife?"

Midoriya agreed to be called a wife, he didn't mind.

"I do," Shinsou says, a bit rushed. Midoriya giggled a little.

"Well then, by the power vested in me. I announce you two and husband and wife. You may kiss your groom!"

Shinsou's eyes lids open wide as he gets dipped, Midoriya kissing him. He smiles as he kisses back, everyone cheering and clapping.

"I want some champagne," they could hear Bakugou shout from the crowd.

* * *

The after party was long and tiring, but finally over. The two are currently a town over from their home, having their honeymoon at a fancy restaurant hotel.

Shinsou walks out of the bathroom in a silk robe, slicking his wet hair back with a towel. He blinks as he looks at Midoriya, "What?"

"W-well," Midoriya fiddles with his wedding ring, "I want to give you my wedding gift now."

Shinsou blinks then move to sit next to his lover, the two at a table. On the smooth surface was Midoriya's phone, a video ready to be played. Shinsou taps the screen then watches the video.

"You got this, Deku!"

Uraraka's recording.

"God, I hope this works," Midoriya worries in the video, his fingers soon touching the stone wall in front him. It seems as though they're at a quirk's tomb.

Shinsou knits his eyebrows together, was Midoriya sealing away One for All.

Video Midoriya grunts then move back as the symbol lights up, the colors pink and blue. Similar to before, the powers flow towards Midoriya. Only, this time, it's going towards his lower abdomen.

Shinsou's eyes widen, "Izukun."

"Yup," Midoriya grins, "we can have kids now!"

Shinsou grins then hug Midoriya pecking him repeatedly all over his face as the shorter laughs.

"I can't believe you actually got the pregnancy quirk!"

"Well, now that I have it, don't you think we should um...start trying?"

"Oh-ho," Shinsou moves back with a sly smirk, "You sure you want to?"

Midoriya nods as he stands up, walking towards the bed. Shinsou happily follows behind him, "I'll try to be gentle."

"N-no," Midoriya lays down then spreads his legs, "please be rough with me."

Shinsou slowly crawls above his wife, lowering his head to kiss him. The taller runs a finger along the hill between the shorter's legs, causing him to whimper and whine. Shinsou chuckles against Midoriya lips then slides his lover's lower clothing off, moving down Midoriya's body.

"W-wait," Midoriya stutters too late, Shinsou slowly moving his head down. The shorter moans out as his lover slowly suck on him, grabbing a fist full of purple hair. Shinsou bobs his head a couple more times before moves off the smaller, lifting Midoriya shirt as he sucks on every inch of the shorter while moving back to his wife's lips. They kiss, tongues finding one another. Shinsou teases under Midoriya's tongue, the shorter whining. As the kissing continued, Shinsou pushes two fingers inside Midoriya. He bends and spreads them apart, Midoriya moving his hips a little.

"I don't want to hurt you," The taller muses as they move their lips apart.

"I told you to be rough," Midoriya pants.

"You don't know what you're giving me permission to do, honey."

"Sweetheart, I'll be fine."

Shinsou slowly takes fingers out his wife then presses his tip against the twitching channel, slamming in Midoriya's wonderful entrance. The smaller claws at the bigger's back, moaning loudly as the penetration continued. Midoriya should've listened to his husband when he tried to warm him. This was too much, he didn't know if he could handle it. Oh well, it felt good.

Shinsou's hands are on the back of his thighs, Midoriya's hands gripping the pillow under his head.

"Hitoshi," Midoriya practically shouts as he felt the bigger brush against his weak spot. He notices this and aims for the same spot, Midorya unable to control himself.

"Hitoshi," he chants, "Hi-to-shi!"

"Izuku," he moans softly, getting between his lover's legs before continuing.

"I-I cumming," Midoriya moans out, "c-cumming! It's here, it's here! Ah!"

Shinsou starts to stroke his wife as his semen shot out in thick strings, Midoriya squirting soon after. His channel tightens around Shinsou, causing the other to give one last thrust before filling his lover. Midoriya twitches as Shinsou pulls out, "I'm still hard," he admits, Midoriya worn out.

"G-give me an hour," Midoriya pants, moaning out when Shinsou shoves back in.


	35. Author's Notes

Everyone...I'm sorry.

It's been a long while since I posted anything on this site and forgot how everything functions.

I don't know if I'll be posting anything else here, I might just stick with Ao3

Iyasa Shuzenji (I think that's how I spelled it) is a very old (and cringy) OC of mine. I only put him in to help the story progress.

Anyway, thank you all for reading!


End file.
